Messiah of the Holy Grail
by AgentZwolf
Summary: It's been years since Minato has sacrificed himself to save his friends, and coincidentally the world. He has gotten used to his new lifestyle, but at the same time, gotten sick of it. Now, what happens when his favorite Velvet Room attendant visits with someone he never expected, offering him a new chance at life? You bet your ass he takes the offer. MinatoXElizabeth pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, AgentZwolf here with a new story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yay.** ** _Cue confetti_**

 **For those of you familiar with the stories i write, i have one thing to say.**

 **No, i have not abandoned my other story "The Einzbern Famillia", i just hit a bit of a roadblock for an undertermined amount of time, but don't worry. As soon as i get the section of my brain devoted to that story up and running again, i'll post it.**

 **Anyways, that's all i have to say. Enjoy my new story, "Messiah of the Holy Grail"**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Messiah of the Holy Grail

Chapter 1: He Who Saved the World

The Velvet Room

It is a place between reality and dreams, consciousness and unconsciousness. It is a place where only those with high spiritual sensitivity can see, but only those with a contract can enter. As the room lies between reality and dreams, it is constantly changing, but only to accommodate for the guests that are allowed into the room. Those who reside here are those either created by Philemon, a being who resides within both consciousness and unconsciousness of all souls, or simply serve him.

There are few residents, but each play a different role to each guest that visit the Velvet Room. There is Belladonna and Nameless, who were present during the first two batches of guests in the Velvet Room, there's the Demon Painter, who is able to change card of one arcana into one of a different arcana, there are the **_Rulers of Power_** , four siblings – five if you consider Caroline and Justine rather than their combined personality, Lavenza (By the way, I'm not going to have Lavenza in this story, only Justine and Caroline. I just like the two of them rather than their combined alter ego) – capable of using persona, and even without them, they are still very powerful. The **_Rulers of Power_** are all created by Igor with the sole purpose of being his assistants in the Velvet Room.

In recent years there are currently only 4 **_Rulers of Power_** , it's not because one died – because let's be real here. These guys are way too f#cking OP – It's because one left. And contrary to popular belief, there are multiple rooms in the Velvet Room, though it's all just residential areas aside from the main room where Igor resides.

"Ah, it seems you've finished your first time aiding a guest. How was it for you, Caroline? Justine?" The eldest of the 5 siblings, Margaret asked her youngest siblings. Sitting down on a chair, whilst reading a book. The siblings had their own residential area within the Velvet Room as all residents do.

The twins, Caroline and Justine had just returned from aiding their newest guest by the name of Shuujin – though Justine often refer to him as Joker, Caroline on the other hand refers to Shuujin as 'Inmate'. The twins wore a blue velvet prison guard uniform, and have eyepatches on their left and right eye respectively. Caroline had her hair in a bun while Justine had her in a braid.

"Yeah, the Inmate finally left." Caroline said.

"Caroline, you shouldn't keep calling him that. He's our friend remember?" Justine said, trying to persuade her twin to start calling Shuujin by either his real name, or as Joker at the very least. Caroline merely huffed.

Margaret laughed seeing her younger sister's antics. "Well, I'm glad to see the two of you are getting along with your guest." Caroline was about to retort when a man wearing an attendant's uniform came into the room.

"Ah, I see you two have returned." Theodore greeted his younger siblings.

"Hey, Theo." The twins greeted back, though Justine was happier to see him than Caroline was. Though that's mostly because Caroline looked up to her _other_ older sister compared to Theo.

Caroline gripper her arm, remembering when her sister Elizabeth, the sister she looked up to, resigned from the Velvet Room and left, all because of a single boy. As much as she respected Shuujin as a friend, Caroline was always wary of any male guests coming into the velvet room, worried they might get Margaret to leave, or worse, Justine.

Caroline looked up to Elizabeth for many things, her beauty, her strength, and the fact that she was the first of them to be able to aid a guest in their journey. Because up until that point, Igor pretty much aided the guests single-handedly. So in a way, the only reason Caroline and her other sister were able to even have this job was because of Elizabeth.

"Margaret." Caroline spoke up, earning Margaret's attention. "Any word from Elizabeth?" It was a relatively frequent question since Elizabeth left. It's not that Caroline was worried about Elizabeth – actually, she's more worried about the world rather than Elizabeth herself.

Margaret adopts a thoughtful look. "Last I heard, she was off to the Great Seal to fight off Erebus as usual." Ah, the Great Seal. The product of a boy's wishes to prevent the destruction of the world. Up until its creation, Caroline never thought humans could be so… selfless. It's a pretty touching story, even at first glance. A boy who has lost everything, gained everything, and sacrificed himself to protect the people who gave him everything.

"So She'll be coming back?" It was no surprise to the siblings that Caroline was excited to see her elder sister again.

"Like she does every time." It's been like this since Elizabeth left to free the boy in the Great Seal. She goes off to fight Erebus, and every time afterwards, she comes back to visit. She was dedicated to him, but not overly so as to forget about her own family.

Meanwhile, Igor was sitting patiently where he usually is in the Velvet Room, when he received a message from his master, Philemon in his Blue Butterfly form.

"Ah, Master. I'm glad you have come to visit. Is there something you need from this humble servant?"

"…."

"Oh? Is that so? Elizabeth will be thrilled; she's been looking for ways to free the boy for the past three years."

"…."

"I've noticed, Master. While Margaret's relationship with her guest is more on a professional level, and Theodore, Caroline and Justine's relationship with their guests are more friendly. Elizabeth's relationship with hers is much more… intimate."

"…."

"Of course I am aware, Master. Try to hide it as much as she can, but I can clearly see Elizabeth's signs of affection towards the boy. Should I contact her?"

"…."

"Oh, you've contacted her already? Should I inform her siblings of this development?"

"…."

"I see; Caroline will be most displeased to see her favourite elder sister leave. But it's a fitting reward for the boy, he has done much for everyone. And I believe Elizabeth deserves to be happy with the ones she loves."

"…."

"Well of course, Master. I created them after all, and that makes me a father to them. Is it wrong for a father to want their children to be happy?" That master and servant was interrupted by the doors of the Velvet Room opened, revealing Elizabeth looking just slightly tired. She hid it well, but a bead if sweat trickling down from her brow to her cheek gave her slight fatigue away.

"I have responded to the call, Master Igor. I heard you have something to tell me?" Elizabeth asked.

"There is, but I will not be the one to tell you." Suddenly a flock of blue butterflies converge into a single point, and as they dispersed, they revealed a man with a mask depicting a violet butterfly wing in the right side of his face and the eyeholes do not show his pupils. He also wears a suit consisting of a black shirt and tie, a white blazer and white pants with black dress shoes. He also has long, black hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Greetings, Elizabeth. I assume you know who I am?" The butterfly masked man spoke.

"Of course, you are Philemon. Creator of the Velvet Room and master to all who reside in it."

"Good, this makes it easier then. I have some good news for you. I have found a way to free the boy from the great seal without allowing Erebus to reach Nyx." Elizabeth was surprised. Three years, that was how much time she has spent to search for ways to free him. Normally she'd be happy, ecstatic even. But thought plagued her mind.

"What took you so long?" Elizabeth's tone was even, eerily so.

"Elizabeth, I suggest you watch you tone." Igor warned her.

"No, it's fine Igor. Let her speak."

"I assume a being of your stature have more than enough power to do what you suggest the moment he became the Great Seal. So I ask again, what took you so long?" Elizabeth didn't care if she died then and there, if Philemon knows of a way to free Minato from the Great Seal, then why not do so earlier?

Philemon stared at Elizabeth, this woman had the gall to interrogate someone who could erase her existence in a heartbeat. His gaze seemed to burn into Elizabeth, but she didn't even flinch. Then, a soft smile appeared on his face.

"You truly love him, don't you?"

"More than anything." Was Elizabeth's reply.

"Then let us depart. The sooner we reach the seal, the better." Philemon assumed his butterfly form and left the room with Elizabeth in tow.

"Yes, your call was rather surprising as I have yet to subdue Erebus as I normally would. So we should make haste."

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The Great Seal

A gigantic golden gate, standing tall, the only thing preventing the destruction of the world. Created by the wishes of a boy to save his comrades, it shall stand, preventing Erebus – Humanity's desire to die, given form – from reaching Nyx till the end of time, as the boy had wished for it.

The Sea of Souls, the Collective Unconscious, it goes by many names, but it's purpose is the same. It is the place where souls are from and return to when the person it belongs to, dies. The Great Seal stand in the center, and guarding it, is a young man with blue hair, surrounded by creatures of all shapes and sizes, from regular humans, to monsters, demons, angels, and even gods, but they weren't his opponents.

No, they were his comrades.

The small army stood in a formation, with the young man in the center of it, blocking the Great Seal as they waited for their opponent to arrive, obviously he couldn't be constantly fighting Erebus, so he was glad that Elizabeth came from time to time to lighten his load. But Elizabeth wasn't here at the moment, and Minato figured she was busy with something, so he was on his own right now.

Right on cue, a large, dual-faced monstrosity, with two goat heads. Its body was skinny, almost skeletal in appearance. A pool of darkness surrounds it as it moves towards them. Erebus, the manifestation of humanity's desire to die, its sole purpose is to reach Nyx and bring about the end of the world.

Erebus stopped in front of Minato and his army of personas, and Erebus stared in an attempt to break Minato's mental fortitude, but he knew it was for naught. A man willing to sacrifice himself to save the world would not crumble at the sight of him.

" **W** h **y** d **o** y **o** u **f** i **g** h **t** a **g** a **i** n **s** t **m** e **, b** o **y**? **W** h **y** d **o** y **o** u **s** t **r** u **g** g **l** e **t** o **p** r **e** v **e** n **t** t **h** e **i** n **e** v **i** t **a** b **l** e **?** I **o** n **l** y **w** o **r** k **t** o **b** r **i** n **g** h **u** m **a** n **i** t **i** e **s** w **i** s **h** e **s** a **r** e **a** l **t** y **, s** o **w** h **y** d **o** y **o** u **d** e **n** y **m** e **m** y **s** o **l** e **d** u **t** y **?** " Erebus' distorted voice echoed across the Sea of Souls.

"It's simple really. With you around, my friends are in danger. So I have to stop you." Minato said in an almost monotone voice.

" **Y** o **u** w **o** u **l** d **c** o **n** d **e** m **n** y **o** u **r** s **e** l **f** t **o** f **a** c **e** m **e,** u **n** t **i** l **t** h **e** e **n** d **o** f **t** i **m** e **?** " Erebus asked.

"For the ones who gave me everything? Anything." He took up a battle stance, as did all the persona under his command.

" **S** o **b** e **i** t **.** " Erebus roared, and the battle begins.

While under normal circumstances, Minato is only able to summon only one persona at a time, and even then the persona at his disposal is only about 200, but after creating the **Universe** Arcana, his personae grew in number, and was around 1000 in number. Minato thinks there's a benefit to this, as he would not get rusty since he had Erebus to keep him from being so. And since Elizabeth helped, there was little chance that Minato would be fighting Erebus in a slightly fatigued state.

He couldn't afford to be fighting Erebus in a weakened state, even if he's only a little bit fatigued, he needed to be in top form to fight Erebus. He could've just sat back and let Elizabeth deal with Erebus every year, but that just wouldn't be him if he did.

If there were any spectators watching, they would say that the fight between Minato and his persona against Erebus. They would say the fight is the stuff of legends. Gods, angels, demons, monsters, heroes off all shapes and sizes working together to suppress the embodiment of humanities desire to perish. Fire, water, wind, lightning, light, darkness, almighty; the elements raged as the various personae unleashed a flurry of attacks, both elemental and non-elemental.

Erebus roared as the attacks impacted him; fire burned its skin, and the wind spells fueled the flame, burning its skin more, lightning bolts struck his body, and several limbs were encased in ice, only to shatter to pieces. Blades tore at its skin, hammers smashed against its bones, and arrows pierced its flesh, but Erebus stood strong, fully intent on fulfilling its duty to grant humanities wish, just as Minato is as determined to fulfill _his_ wish, to protect the ones he cared about.

Minato honestly did not care for the people of the world, heck the only reason he saved the world was because his friends happened to live in that world. He had lived a life without meaning until he met them, and they have given him everything. And Minato was more than willing to return the favor.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

He didn't know how long he'd been fighting for.

Blow, after blow, explosion, after explosion, Erebus took the hits like a champ, and kept on fighting. Meanwhile on Minato's side some of his personae have gotten tired and retreated to the rear, where they are healed by the more support oriented persona before heading out to the front lines once more.

Minato's persona was busy weakening Erebus, meanwhile Minato, along with two of his persona; Helel, and Satan were charging up to finish this, for now at least.

Just as they finished charging up, Helel and Satan waited for the signal. "Hold…" Minato held his hand, telling the two persona to wait. "Hold…" He waited for the right moment as he watched Erebus being bombarded with attacks from the other persona. "Now! **_Armageddon!_** " Minato yelled to the heavens, and Helel and Satan unleashed the fusion spell.

Then all hell broke loose.

A scene that can only be described as the end of the world unfolded right in front of their eyes. Minato may have liked this spell, but he only used it when he knew it would be a killing blow, he used the same tactic when fighting against **_The Reaper_** , and even Elizabeth one time.

As the fusion spell subsided, it revealed the remains of Erebus as it faded into dust, to reform in a year's time.

"See you next year, damn goat demon." The persona cheered, they had won this day. Some – read: most – of the gods, demons, and heroes got themselves cocky saying they would always win. Minato's persona has been a lot more…. Chatty than when he was alive, and has had more than enough time to get used to their antics.

He was brought out of from his musings when Elizabeth finally came, with a man wearing a butterfly mask.

"Elizabeth, you're late."

"Forgive me, Minato-sama. But I was summoned by my master." Elizabeth gestured to the man wearing the butterfly mask.

"Greetings, Minato-san. My name is Philemon, creator of the Velvet Room." Philemon greeted with a small bow.

"It's nice to meet you, Philemon-san." Minato walked over to Philemon and they shook hands. "It must be something important if the creator of the Velvet Room decided to visit me personally, as I never even heard neither Igor or Elizabeth mention you."

Philemon smiled at Minato's deduction. "Yes, it is rather important. It concerns the Great Seal itself after all." If Philemon wanted Minato's attention, then he has all of it.

Minato's expression turned stone cold, his hands clenched tightly. "Talk."

"Calm yourself, Minato. It's nothing that endangers the seal, I simply have a means of releasing you from your current occupation of guardian of the seal, without endangering it."

"And how, would you do that?"

"It's simple really, I just need to shrink the Great Seal into something for you to have or wear at all times. There are two outcomes to this, both coinciding with one another; one, you would be able to live another life, in another place, another world; two, since you would have the Great Seal with you at all times, you would not have to fight Erebus every year."

"So basically, my life turned from 'constantly fighting', to 'constantly running'. Is that it?"

"If you wish to put it that way."

Minato pondered on this. Personally, he would love to have another life, and with the Great Seal with him at all times, he wouldn't have to fight Erebus as much. He gave a subtle glance at Elizabeth, who showed a face that said 'Take the offer'. Minato smiled, he knows just how devoted Elizabeth can be towards himself.

"What's the catch? This kind of thing always has a catch." He asked Philemon, knowing that when someone gives you exactly what you want, there is always a catch to it, no matter how insignificant said catch is.

"Ah, the catch would be that you would no longer be human, not in body, or soul. You would need to become something else."

"There it is." Minato shook his head at the sheer predictability of the situation. "What would I become?"

Philemon put his hand on his chin in a thinking pose. "Well, the only thing that you _can_ become is death, due to your long term exposure to its personification."

"So I will become like Thanatos?" He spared a glance towards his most loyal persona. Thanatos has been with him for ten years, and he has been a stalwart comrade ever since Minato was able to fully summon him. Thanatos as his go-to summon in battles, only just below Orpheus Telos, and Messiah – though honestly that was only because those two were technically his Ultimate Personas.

"Not Thanatos. More your friend… Ryoji, was it?" Minato's eyes widened when he realized the implications. He would be more than the personification of death; he'd be…

"I would become Nyx's avatar."

"Yes, ironic is it not? Becoming the one thing you fought so hard to defeat. But not all will be lost. With you being originally human, you have what all humans do, the ability of choice. It may not sound like much, but with it you will be able to deny the urges to become a harbinger of the fall." Philemon assured him. Minato let out a sigh of relief, knowing he would be able to at least resist the central duty of being Nyx's avatar.

"I see. Then, when can we start the process?"


	2. Chapter 1,5

**Hey guys, AgentZwolf here.**

 **Now, i was originally going to upload this with the last chapter, but eventually i decided to have it as a separate little mini-chapter of its own.**

 **If and when the masters of the 4th Holy Grail war see Elizabeth, they will instantly assume she's a Caster class servant and try to look at her parameters, but they're in for a big surprise :D**

 **I was originally going to just write down Elizabeth's servant, but then i thought 'Why stop there?' and now i wrote in Minato's stats as well, just to fuck with the heads of the other masters.**

 **Enjoy the mini-chapter.**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Spirit: Minato Arisato**

 **Master: N/A**

 **Alignment: True Neutral**

 **Class:** ** _Saver_**

 **Strength: D (C) In bounded fields Luck: A**

 **Mana: A Agility: B**

 **Endurance: EX N. Phantasm: EX**

 **Class skills:**

 ** _Charisma_** **C**

\- **A rare and natural talent capable of rallying troops and increase hope and morale.**

 **At rank C the person has enough charisma to lead an army.**

 ** _Counter-Hero_** **A**

\- **At rank A, parameters of all enemy servants that are heroes will lower by 3 ranks. Lower effectiveness against anti-Heroes.**

 **Personal skills:**

 ** _Magic Resistance_** **B: Grants protection against magical attacks and effects. Different from the Resistance effect that simply rejects magical energy, this skill rejects the magic altogether. Due to his skill,** ** _Blessings of the Sea of Souls_** **, almost all forms of magic is nullified aside from Almighty magics like the Megido line.**

 ** _Blessings of the Sea of Souls_** **EX: Derived from a N. Phantasm specific to persona users. In exchange for Minato's ability to summon most of his persona, he is able to use all of their magic and skills, both active and passive. (AN: Again, please refer to wiki/List_of_Persona_3_Skills for the full list of skill at Minato's disposal.)**

 ** _Battle Continuation_** **A: Is a strength of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory after being defeated. Can continue fighting even with wounds that place the owner of the skill is on the verge of death. Born from constant battles and exposure to the Dark Hour since the age of 6.**

 ** _Bravery_** **A: The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. The skill is rendered useless under the effects of the** ** _Madness Enhancement_** **. At this rank, the skill gives a large boost in all melee damage.**

 ** _Unyielding Will_** **EX: Possesses resistance against physical and mental damage. Stacks with** ** _Bravery_** **and** ** _Battle Continuation_**

 ** _Summoning_** **D: A magecraft that evokes spiritual bodies from the past and the future. its rank is severely downgraded due to Minato's current inability to summon most of his persona.**

 ** _Natural Body_** **D-: The possession of a perfect body since birth, the owner of this skill is treated as if his STR is always Rank-Up. No matter what he eats, his body is always unchanged.**

 ** _Pioneer of the Stars_** **EX: A unique skill given to heroes who participated in turning points of human history. All difficult challenges and voyages considered "Impossible" will instead be "Things that can be realized". Minato who changed the result of certain death from a celestial body such as Nyx gives this skill an absurdly high rank.**

 ** _Miracle_** **B: A skill that makes the impossible possible. It is essentially different from** ** _Pioneer of the Stars_** **, despite the similarities. There is also a different in the things it can be applied to. Stacks with** ** _Pioneer of the Stars_**

 ** _Golden Rule_** **D: Measures one fortune to acquire wealth. At rank D, Minato is able to gain far more money than a household in a mere fraction of the time.**

 ** _Divinity_** **EX: Is a measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels, one can be considered as a mixed race of a divine spirit. Its rank can be decreased if a Heroic Spirit's own rank as a Monster, or Demonic Beast rises. It can also decrease because of one's dislike of the gods. Messiah's are considered semi-Divine beings and upon his ascension into a savior, his divinity is on par with Jesus of Nazareth and after his merging with his close friend Ryoji who is also both Thanatos and Nyx's avatar. His Divinity rank skyrocketed.**

 ** _God's Divine Core_** **EX: Is a Skill that expresses one being a perfected god from birth. A composite Skill that comprises the Skill** ** _Divinity_** **, preserves the absoluteness of the mind and the body, and repels all mental interference. He was granted this skill due to his merging with Ryoji/Thanatos/Nyx's avatar. Because of the fact that he merged with a being that is an embodiment of a fundamental aspect of life itself, and an avatar of a primordial God of the Night, the rank of this skill is beyond what most servants could achieve, aside from servants having the skill** ** _Divine Goddesses Core_** **of the same rank.**

 ** _Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig_** **EX: Renders protection to those who have reached "The truth of the world" or "The answer of humanity" that marks the servant as the "Savior of the world". Reduces damage from physical, and conceptual and interdimensional attacks by a value equivalent to Minato's HP. It also negates any and all mental interference. Minato became a savior after saving both humanity and the world after becoming the Great Seal, thus making him a savior of the world and humanity simultaneously.**

 **Noble Phantasms:**

 ** _Dark Hour: The Ritual of Demise_**

 **Type: Anti-Humanity/Life**

 **Range: N/A**

 **Maximum amount of targets: Infinite**

 **Rank: EX**

 **A Noble Phantasm that surpasses those of similar nature, like bounded fields and Reality Marbles. But unlike bounded fields and Reality Marbles, instead of switching the self and the world, or building an area on top of the world, this falls more in line with rewriting the world with an alien world for one hour at midnight. Due to his status as Nyx's avatar, and because the Dark Hour is Nyx's domain, his all stats are increased by two ranks. Three ranks if it's during a full moon.**

 ** _Persona: The Mask of your True Self_**

 **Type: Anti-Self**

 **Range: N/A**

 **Maximum amount of targets: Unknown**

 **Rank: D**

 **The Heaven's Feel. The third true magic that allows the manifestation of one's soul and Minto's primary power. Minato is able to summon fragments of his very soul in the forms of phantasmal beast, gods, demons, and heroic spirit. Due to the merging between Minato and Ryoji, he has been rendered unable to summon all but 3 of his persona, Orpheus, Orpheus Telos, and Messiah. Despite the fact that he can only summon three personas, the abilities of the persona he can summon, more than makes up for it.**

 ** _Armageddon: The End of the World_**

 **Type: Anti-World**

 **Range: 1-99**

 **Maximum amount of targets: 1000**

 **Minato's strongest fusion spell. A spell, strong enough to be considered a normal phantasm. By receiving permission from Law and Chaos to begin the end of the world, Minato unleashes an abyss of pure energy that deals both physical, magical, and conceptual damage. Only those with high Luck, Divinity, and some form of protection form a divine being can possibly survive this attack.**

 ** _Universe: The Power of Ultimate Beginnings and Ends_**

 **Type: ?**

 **Range: ?**

 **Maximum amount of targets: ?**

 **Rank: EX**

 **The ultimate power Minato gained at the end of his journey with his friends. A power that is above even fate and miracles, and it can even stalemate the system of death. This noble phantasm allows Minato to change the world however he wants it, in exchange of his life force. Due to his status as the new God of Death, the exchange for his life force is nullified.**

 ** _Aiónio Férétro: None Shall Escape Death_**

 **Type: Anti-Life, Anti-Soul**

 **Range: N/A**

 **Maximum amount of targets: 8**

 **Rank: EX**

 **A Noble Phantasm Minato gained after merging with Thanatos, one of his strongest persona. It traps the target in one of Thanatos' coffins, killing those who are alive, and imprisoning their souls for an eternity of suffering until Minato deems otherwise. A fitting Noble Phantasm for the God of Death.**

 ** _Midnight Gown: The Veil thatthat Portects the Night_**

 **Type: Anti-Unit, Counter**

 **Range: 1**

 **Rank: A**

 **A Noble Phantasm minato gained after merging with Nyx's avatar, Ryoji Mochizuki. The Midnight Gown allows Minato to counter any attack that comes his way, even other noble phantasms, the only downside is that he is only able to use it while his other Noble Phantasm; _Dark Hour: Ritual of Demise_ is active.**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Spirit: Elizabeth**

 **Master: Minato Arisato**

 **Alignment: True Neutral (Will only involve herself if she thinks it benefits Minato or if it seems fun to her)**

 **Class:** ** _Caster_**

 **Strength: C Luck: A**

 **Mana: A Agility: B**

 **Endurance: B N. Phantasm: ?**

 **Class Skills**

 ** _Item Construction_** **C-**

 ** _Territory Creation_** **D**

 **Personal Skills**

 ** _Devotion to one's Beloved_** **A: A skill belonging to those who dedicated themselves to their loved ones in life, regardless of the end goals. Negates any and all magic that charms/hypnotizes the owner of this skill. Gives all stats the () mod when fighting for the ones she loves.**

 ** _Summoning_** **A: A magecraft that evokes spiritual bodies from the past and the future. Elizabeth wields over 1000 personae at her disposal, and despite gaining this ability by proxy due to her Noble Phantasm, none can deny her abilities. The only reason it's not at a higher rank is because she requires the use of her Noble Phantasm. At A rank, she is able to summon multiple personae, but the more she summons, the more taxing it is on her mana reserves.**

 ** _One who Rules over Power_** **EX: An ability she and her siblings were born with. Created by Igor as a being that governs power itself, her knowledge and skill in magic is matched only by her own siblings. Raises her Mana stat to EX rank and grants knowledge of all forms of mystery.**

 **Noble Phantasms:**

 ** _Persona Compendium: The Book of the Wild Card_**

 **Type: ?**

 **Range: ?**

 **Maximum amount of targets: 1**

 **Rank: EX**

 **A Manifestation of her master's soul. Elizabeth received this when her master signed a contract with the Velvet Room, and she has never parted with it. The book contains all 1000 of Minato's persona, and with it she can summon them for battle. In conjunction with the** ** _Summoning_** **skill, she can summon multiple persona, with increased mana consumption for each one.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: Having a little bit of fun

 ** _A Little While Ago_**

Elizabeth was walking around the city when he felt the presence of someone strong, not as strong as he or her Minato-sama, but strong in human standards by a large margin.

"Oh? Someone is letting out this much mana, and they're not even trying to hold themselves back?" She was slightly confused; she had heard the existence of magic was kept under a heavy lock and key, to the point that they would kill any non-magus who witnessed it. Rather harsh in her opinion, but she could hardly bring herself to care about it. She was about to head over to where mana originated from, when she saw something that caught her eye.

A display in front of a small shop, showing a pair of decorative crimson red contact lenses. She stopped to think about it, she always wondered what it would be like to wear contacts, would it hurt? Would it have adverse effects on her eyes? These questions clouded her mind before she came to a conclusion.

Maybe she could use them to throw the participants of the war off.

She looked at the price and saw it was only ¥5,000. Not that expensive considering her current finances, despite spending most of her own money to buy the house, she still has around ¥200,000 in her pockets, and Minato still had a full wallet.

"I'm sure Minato-sama won't mind." With that said, she went inside and purchased the contact lenses, only to walk out a little disappointed. "It seems I forgot to pay attention to the sign, it's a 'Decorative' contact lenses, meaning they're fake." She sighed. "It seems I would have to buy real contact lenses another day. For now, I have to head to the servant who's releasing this much mana." After putting on the crimson red contact lenses – which didn't hurt, just some mild irritation – she headed towards the source of the mana.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Present Time**

Currently, Elizabeth was watching the battle between Lancer and Saber carry out. She was curious about two things, the weapon Saber was wielding – since it was an invisible sword – and the identity of the two servants fighting, so she turned to the **_Persona Compendium_** to look for answers.

When she opened the book, two cards floated out of it. One showed a heart above a man and a woman, with the number **VI** at the bottom. The other showed the image of a king, with the number **IV** at the bottom.

"The **_Lovers_** and the **_Emperor_** arcana, is it?" The cards flipped, and revealed the identities of the two servants fighting below.

She was honestly surprised at what she saw.

Well, she wasn't surprised when she saw Diarmuid Ua Duibhne under the **_Lovers_** arcana. After all, he was mostly remembered in legend as a loyal knight who's curse enchanted the wife of the king he served, and subsequently had to run away together. Then died after being left to die by the very king he 'betrayed'.

What was surprising was that the female servant was actually King Arthur, even more confusing was that King Arthur's full name was _Arturia Pendragon_. Elizabeth had to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She looked down to the fight and saw Diarmuid's red spear – which she assumed was Gaé Dearg – struck Saber's invisible blade, revealing a golden sword hidden under an invisibility spell. She recognized the golden sword, it must be Excalibur, King Arthur's treasured weapon. So she wasn't wrong after all.

"To think the legendary King Arthur was actually a woman all along." The revelation of King Arthur's gender brought a plethora of questions, but those were for another time.

She was about to look into the woman that was behind Saber, who was providing healing spells for her. When Saber was hit by Diarmuid's other spear, Gaé Buidhe, leaving a wound that won't heal unless Gaé Buidhe is destroyed. She had to give credit where credit is due, Lancer made Saber abandon her armor when she found out her magic armor did nothing to defend against Gaé Dearg, and he capitalized on her decision by striking at Saber with Gaé Buidhe. Despite only leaving a small wound on the arm, a small wound is enough when it cannot heal. The woman behind Saber tries and fails to heal the wound, due to Gaé Buidhe's curse. Elizabeth suspected she was Saber's master, but it could just be a decoy – It is a war after all.

Suddenly the lightning rained down from the sky, as a chariot pulled by two bulls came rushing down form the heavens. Stopping the duel between Lancer and Saber in their tracks.

"Both of you, sheathe your blades." The person riding the chariot – who she assumed as Rider – raised his voice for all to hear. "For you are in the presence of a king." Rider spoke with confidence and authority, befitting of a king.

Elizabeth opened her **_Persona Compendium_** again, and another card floated out of the book. The card showed a figure on a chariot being pulled by two differently colored horses, with the number **VII** at the bottom.

"The **_Chariot_** arcana, how fitting." The card flipped, and revealed the identity of Rider, Alexander the Great.

Known otherwise as Iskandar, King of Conquerors. He is best known for his conquest over Persia and his battle against Darius III. Elizabeth was surprised that there were two kings summoned to this war, but she's not complaining.

Personally, she wanted to know how strong these heroic spirits are, fighting heroic spirits sounds like a lot of fun.

"Fate has brought us together to fight for the Grail. But first, there's something I'd like to ask. How about yielding the Grail to me and joining my army? I will treat you both as my friends, and we shall share the joy of conquering the world together!" Rider said proudly, not even hesitating to ask. Elizabeth has to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter due to the sheer hilarity of the situation. A Rider comes crashing in on a fight to the death between two servants, and asking those two servants to join his army?

Elizabeth was enjoying her time in this new world more and more.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline." Lancer said shaking his head. "I will give the Grail to only one man; my new avowed lord. Not to you, Rider!" Lancer rejected Rider's offer quite harshly, though Elizabeth attributed to the shame he Diarmuid probably felt after 'betraying' his previous lord, Fionn Mac Cumhaill.

"So you disturbed our battle merely to propose that ridiculous plan? AS a knight, this is an unforgivable insult!" Saber also rejected rater harshly, though this time Elizabeth attributed it to Saber's honor and pride as a knight.

"I'd be willing to discuss terms." Rider, not caring or not knowing a knight's pride, tried to persuade them to agree.

"Shut up!" Saber and Lancer said in unison.

"Besides, I myself am a king responsible for Britain's well-being. No matter how great of a king you may be, I cannot lower myself to the rank of a subject." Elizabeth sighed.

She felt quite sorry for the Once and Future King of Britain. Trained as a young age, and indoctrinated to live her life as a man and becoming a perfect king. It was rather sad, and as he master would have put it, 'Being alive without a purpose is not living, just existing.'. The King of Knights may have 'lived' as a king, but she merely 'existed' as a human being. Never once living for herself, not even when Guinevere, the queen was discovered to have an affair with Lancelot. It was quite sad in her opinion.

"King of Britain, you say? What a surprise! I didn't expect the King of Knights to be a little girl!" Even at a distance, Elizabeth knew that struck a nerve with Saber.

"Would you like a taste of this little girl's blade King of Conquerors?!" Saber threatened as she went into a battle stance.

Rider sighed. "Looks like negotiations have failed." He scratched the back of his head. "What a waste. What a shame."

Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle to herself when she saw Rider's master, start giving him light punches, possibly for Rider's foolishness. Elizabeth didn't see it that way though, all she saw was a man who is confident enough to do whatever he wants. Regardless, it is very amusing.

"So it was you, of all people." A voice rang across the harbor. Elizabeth recognized that voice, it was the same voice that instructed Lancer to use his Noble Phantasm against Saber. "I was wondering what madness compelled you to steal my relic. I never imagined that you were planning on entering the Holy Grail War yourself, Waver Velvet." The voice was condescending towards Rider's master, Waver Velvet. Maybe the two masters were acquaintances?

"Perhaps I'll have to give you some extra lessons as a special case. The true meaning of Magi killing one another." Rider's was trembling, clearly afraid of Lancer's master. "I'll teach you all about the fear and pain involved, you should feel honored." Rider's master, Waver crouched down in Rider's chariot, when Rider placed a hand on his master's shoulder, giving him a reassuring look before turning to the source of the voice.

"Hey Mage." Rider yelled to Lancer's master. "It appears that you intended to be my master instead of this boy. Don't make me laugh! Only a master brave enough to ride with me into battle is worthy of being my master, not a coward lacking the courage to even show himself." Rider then let out a bellowing laugh. With each words form Rider, Lancer's master grows more annoyed by the second and grits his teeth.

Rider then looked around the area. "And I'm sure there's more of you from the shadows! Heroic Spirits gathered by the Holy Grail, show yourselves!" Rider declared loudly. Elizabeth thought it was her cue and jumped down from where she was watching.

This was going to be fun.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

If Irisviel had to describe her first day in Japan, she'd say it was…. Interesting to say the least.

She had the chance to explore Fuyuki with Saber – though personally she'd prefer if Kiri were there to explore with her. Overall, she had fun exploring Fuyuki with Saber.

Then they sensed Lancer at the docks.

Granted, they didn't know it was Lancer initially, but they knew the magical energy given off from the docks was a challenge to anyone willing to take it, and who were they to decline an invitation like that?

The battle at the docks was what she expected, what she didn't expect was Lancer to have a Noble Phantasm with a curse that causes un healable wounds, and for Rider to come crashing into the party. After knowing the identity of Rider – who was actually Iskandar, The King of Conquerors – Rider thought it was a good idea to recruit Heroic Spirits to fight with him.

Luckily for all the other masters of the war, both Lancer and her servant Saber – though she's only a decoy master to throw the other master's off – have a knight's honor, and for Saber, a king's pride preventing them from accepting Rider's proposal.

Well, Irisviel shouldn't really be surprised. From what Kiri told her, war is always going to be chaotic, no matter the rules, there is always something to throw a wrench in someone's plans.

Now in this case, that 'wrench' is Rider telling all the servants who are watching from afar to come out of hiding.

The first to come out was a woman wearing a blue dress that resembles a stewardess' outfit with five black-lined circles outside small yellow circles, blue gloves, a blue attendant-like hat, black leggings and blue, knee-length boots. She was very beautiful, almost non-human. With the silver hair… and… red eyes…. ( **AN: Note that Elizabeth is wearing the red eye contacts she bought earlier.** )

Wait what?

Irisviel had to rub her eyes in disbelief at what she saw, she even went as far as to check if someone had cast an illusion spell. Because the woman in front of her?

She was most definitely an Einzbern homunculus.

"Hmm, I didn't think I'd see Saber, Lancer, and Rider together in one place on tonight. Today is just filled with surprises." The woman in blue held a book in her hands. She seemed to be the same age as Saber.

"Ah, so you decided to finally show yourself. Tell me, what is your class, girl?" Iskandar asked the woman in blue.

"I am of the Caster class. My, I must say it is an honor to meet King Arthur, The King of Conquerors, and Diarmuid of the Love Spot all in one place." Sign her up. Arturia gave a curt nod, Iskandar merely grinned, and Diarmuid raised an eyebrow when he saw her only spare a glance at him, not even slightly affected by his curse. Maybe she had Magic Resistance or something that negates curses?

Of course, Elizabeth was lying and merely playing along. But she always thought of acting as fun, being anything you want without any repercussions from society?

"The pleasure is mine, Caster." Iskandar replied. "Now, would you be interested in yielding the Grail to me and joining my army? I never had mages within my ranks before." Iskandar was still asking Heroic Spirits to join him, everyone present idly wondered if he was always like this?

"Forgive me, King of Conquerors. But I have pledged my loyalty to my master, and I mean that beyond the Command Seals." That surprised everyone watching, even the Heroic Spirits were surprised.

"Hoh? Sounds like quite a master to have gained such loyalty from a Heroic Spirit." Iskandar laughed.

Irisviel couldn't hold it in anymore, she had to know if her suspicions were right. "Umm, excuse me? Caster?"

"Yes?" Elizabeth turned to Irisviel, Elizabeth was surprised that Irisviel was strikingly similar to her, barring the natural crimson red eyes compared to Elizabeth's red contacts. "Is there something you wish to ask of me?"

"Irisviel what are you doing?" Saber said in a hushed tone, but Irisviel ignore her.

"I must know, are you an Einzbern homunculus?" Everyone was surprised by the question, then they noticed the physical similarities between Irisviel and Elizabeth.

" _Hmm, Einzbern sounds German. So maybe I should add 'von' to my name_." Elizabeth thought to herself before saying. "Ah, I didn't think I'd meet a descendant of mine. Truly fate always catches us of guard." This is it, this is where Elizabeth's acting skills truly shine.

"Hoh, I didn't think a homunculus is capable of entering the throne of heroes. Even I did not see this coming." Lancer's master's voice still echoed across the harbor. Meanwhile, Kirei Kotomine was showing genuine surprise for once, and Tokiomi Tohsaka frowned, slightly jealous that a homunculus of all things managed to get themselves into the Throne of Heroes. Kiritsugu – who was watching the events of the harbor through the scope of his rifle – idly wondered if the Einzbern would have summoned Caster should they have had Iri summon the servant without a catalyst.

Just when Elizabeth was about to say something else, golden particles appeared in the sky and coalesced on top of a lamp post, revealing a man with golden armor, bright yellow hair and red eyes.

"That's the servant that defeated Assassin." Rider's master, Waver Velvet exclaimed.

" _So Assassin was already defeated? It seems a bit too early for someone who specializes in killing to die_." Elizabeth thought to herself. Assassin is out, so she was left with either Archer or Berserker, and the golden servant didn't look like he was drowned in madness, so that just left archer.

Elizabeth opened her **_Persona Compendium_** , and this time a single card floated out of the book. The card showed a woman, floating above seven lion heads beneath a burning incense with the number **XVI** at the bottom.

" _Oh dear, I didn't think I'd see_ this _arcana card._ " The **_Tower_** arcana, she had only heard of it from her older sister, Margaret.

The **_Tower_** arcana is commonly associated to overly arrogant, prejudiced and authoritarian organization, which walk to their own ironic demise. Furthermore, it is also more generically used as an omen of doom and disaster. It can be seen as the worst card of the deck, as it rarely has a positive meaning.

The card flipped, revealing information about the Archer class servant. " _Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes. This is troubling_." From what she has heard from Margaret, those of the **_Tower_** arcana are often those who have fallen from grace. She didn't know what to make of it. Gilgamesh was a great king in life, conquering all of the known world, often purging the earth of banes with his friend Enkidu, and even gained immortality after the death of said friend.

"In a single night, two insolent knaves dare to call themselves kings in my presence." The golden servant's tone was outright arrogant and condescending. Even Elizabeth was a bit peeved by the sheer arrogance radiating from the golden servant.

"You are mistaken." Iskandar said to the newly appeared servant. "I am Iskandar, the legendary King of Conqueror's himself." He said while scratching his cheek.

"Nonsense." The golden servant said dismissively. "I am the one true king in this heaven and earth. The rest of you are merely nothing more than mongrels." A tick mark grew on Elizabeth's cheek. She had just about enough of Gilgamesh's condescending tone and spoke up.

"Oh? But do you really have the right to call us mongrels?" Gilgamesh's eyes zeroed in on Elizabeth.

"What do you mean?"

"You are Gilgamesh are you not? The King of Heroes?"

"Hmph, that I am, mongrel." Elizabeth was getting really sick of his arrogance, and decided to take a page from an old troll who frequently visited the Velvet Room to speak with Philemon.

"Then, am I to correct when I say that you are half-god and half-human?"

"Get to the point mongrel, I have no time for your games." That's it. She was going to have to take him down a peg, all while showing the other masters just what she's capable of.

"Doesn't that make you…. half-mongrel?" The sounds of glass breaking and the look of pure rage on Gilgamesh's face told her that she struck a nerve.

Meanwhile an old vampiric troll laughed hard, holding his sides as he watched the entire scene unfold, he even almost choked on his popcorn. And in Throne of Heroes, a certain white-haired Archer suddenly had the urge to laugh, hard.

"You… dare insult me in my presence?!" Gilgamesh was trembling, and his tone carried an edge that showed he was just about to snap.

"And if what I know is right, a mongrel is a mixed breed of dog. Then wouldn't that make you a full-blooded mongrel since you're a mixed breed between a god and a human?" Everyone watching had to cover their mouths in laughter, even Kirei and Tokiomi had the urge to laugh – unless you're Iskandar then he's laughing loudly. "Wouldn't that make you the King of Mongrels not the King of Heroes?" Elizabeth wasn't going to stop at her insults, nobody calls her a mongrel and gets away with it.

"Caster! That is hardly proper mannerisms when talking to someone." Saber, although trying to reprimand Caster, couldn't help but let out a small snicker in between her sentence. She didn't know why but seeing the arrogant Archer being insulted is just so funny.

"I believe in treating people as they treat me, Archer insulted me, so I decided to insult him back." Elizabeth had the most shit eating grin on her face. "Isn't that right, King of Mongrels?"

It was then Gilgamesh snapped. "If you desire death so much, Mongrel. Then I will give it to you!" Ripples appeared in the air behind Gilgamesh where a plethora of weapons appeared from the ripples before being launched towards Elizabeth.

Time slowed, the masters present were in shock as they saw the very technique which effortlessly killed Assassin the previous night. All the while Elizabeth merely opened her **_Persona Compendium_** where another arcana card floated to her hands. The card showed a skull in front of a door with the number **XIII** at the bottom.

And with one hand, Elizabeth smashed it.

Gilgamesh's weapons impacted Elizabeth, kicking up a cloud of dust. The masters watched with bated breath, while the other servants – sans Rider – held a subtle defensive stance for when Gilgamesh decided to turn his weapons against them. And when the dust cleared, they were all in shock.

Standing protectively around Elizabeth like a loyal dog, stood a creature than can only be described as an embodiment of death, with a metal mask giving its face an impression that it's always baring its fangs, coupled with the black mantle and 8 coffins floating around its back, it was truly terrifying.

While Gilgamesh kept his face levelled, he was internally in shock, he has always feared death ever since his best friend Enkidu died in his arms, to see his one and only friend die in front of him brought the grim reality of his own death to surface. It was the entire reason he sought the herb of Immortality in Life, to escape the clutches of death. And seeing the very woman who dared insult him have command over what appears to be an embodiment of death.

It sent chills down his spine.

Meanwhile, Minato who was doing his assigned job from Raiga felt a little piece of himself being taken from his body.

"To think someone made Elizabeth summon Thanatos. Is this what it's like for Ryoji when I summon Thanatos?" Minato sounded a bit uncomfortable knowing a piece of himself would be 'borrowed' by Elizabeth whenever she summoned Thanatos.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4: Having a F#cking Headache

If the masters were to describe the events at the dock, they would use the phrase 'Well that escalated quickly.' Because of how perfectly it sums up the situation.

At first Lancer fought against Saber, then Rider decided to crash the party, then Rider pretty much screamed for the other servants to show up, which Caster and Archer decided to oblige. Then, Caster decided it was a good idea to insult Archer – who was the f#cking king of heroes by the way – Archer got pissed and did the same thing he 'killed' Assassin with. And now we have Caster being protected by what is essentially an avatar of death.

The masters were in shock, the _thing_ protecting Caster is way too strong to be called a familiar, since it defended against Archer's barrage of weapons. The creature stood protectively around Caster like a loyal dog protecting its master. Everyone present was curious as to what kind of legend did Caster have to be in control of such a creature?

Waver Velvet was shaking in his boots, he had an insane Rider as his servant, his teacher Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi is out to get him with his Lancer class servant, Archer is extremely arrogant and Waver was worried that he'd suddenly turn his eyes on him thinking he was easy pickings, and from what he can tell, Caster can know the identity of any servant through the use of her book, and she can apparently summon an avatar of death.

Caster cupped the monster's cheek almost affectionately, like she was praising a pet for doing a good job. "Good boy." She gave the monster a pat on the head, and the creature gave a distorted growl. It sent shivers down everyone's spine. Heck even Rider shivered, although he tried to hide it. "Thanatos, would you be a good boy and dispose of Goldie over there for me?" Archer visibly flinched as the creature's gaze turned to him. Wait, Thanatos? "Be a good God of Death and make sure he suffers, would you~? God of Death? Thanatos? No! no, it couldn't be-

Rider suddenly let out a bellowing laughter, turning everyone's attention to him. "To think this little Caster has control over the Greek God of Death! This is turning out to be an excellent Grail war." Meanwhile Thanatos ignored Iskandar in favor of hunting down his next target, Gilgamesh.

"Greek God of Death? You mean that thing is _the_ Thanatos?" Irisviel asked incredulously.

"The very same." It was Elizabeth who answered the question. "I summoned him using my Noble Phantasm, he's such a good boy. Always aiming to please."

"But you said earlier that you're an Einzbern Homunculus? How could your legend involve a God of the Greek pantheon? Much less their God of Death."

"Tell me, Master of Saber- "She was cut off by Irisviel.

"It's Irisviel, my name is Irisviel von Einzbern."

"Irisviel, what is the only way for one to summon a spirit from the past?" Elizabeth asked.

Irisviel's eyes widened in realization. "No, that's impossible the Einzbern's lost it over a thousand years ago."

"And who's to say I'm not from before our family lost this particular magic?" Elizabeth is still keeping up the act, she should feel bad for lying and she knew this was going to backfire, but it was so much fun to mess with the masters and seeing their faces.

"Wait a minute, I'm not following." Waver was confused as to what the two were talking about.

"The Third Magic, Heaven's Feel." Irisviel said in disbelief. Could it be that Caster was a heroic spirit from before the Einzbern's lost it?

"Wait a minute, you mean that the very thing we're fighting for in this Grail war, is right there in Caster's hands?" Waver pointed to Elizabeth's **_Persona Compendium_** , and all of a sudden Elizabeth had the attention of every master in the war.

"Don't be ridiculous." She had to stop the masters from ganging up on her, it would cause much more trouble than its worth to let that happen. "This isn't the Holy Grail, and it certainly couldn't grant any wishes. All it does is give the user the ability to summon Heroic spirits, Monsters, Demons, Angels, and even Gods to do your bidding."

Sadly, Elizabeth's words still caught the attention of every other master, albeit for a different reason. They still want the book, but this time they want it to basically steamroll over every other master to easily win the Holy Grail.

'I need to get that book!' Were the thoughts that plagued every master participating the war. And they almost dropped the idea entirely, seeing as Caster has full control over an embodiment of death. But that didn't stop their thoughts from making plans to 'cooperate' with the other masters. But just as the masters were about to order a retreat, a burst of black energy sprung from the ground, and revealed a robust man fully clad in pitch-black armor and a rustic helmet with a thinly carved slit displaying the ghastly glow of his eyes.

Elizabeth opened her **_Persona Compendium_** to see what she could only assume as Berserker's stats, but all she was an empty black card. " _It seems he has a skill that prevents anyone from seeing his personal info, even I am unable to see his parameters_." Personally, Elizabeth was impressed that there exists a skill that prevents even the arcana cards from revealing anything.

Still, she couldn't have Berserker going… well, berserk and ruining her fun, so she had to distract him, she pulled out a card, showing the number **VI** , and crushed it. And once more the winds howled, since everyone knows what happens when Caster smashes a card, they were curious as to what she would summon next.

Let's just say they're not done being surprised just yet.

Standing in front of Elizabeth was a man wearing dark purple armor, holding a black sword at his side. His hair was a deep purple color, and only reached the base of his neck. He exuded the aura of a true knight, prepared to fight for his liege without question.

While everyone was surprised at the similarities between the one summoned by Caster and Berserker himself, none was more so than Arturia herself, how could she not?

One of her greatest knights stood before her.

"Lancelot." Elizabeth spoke his name. "Would you kindly take care of Berserker over there?" She points to Berserker who was just standing there, watching. Lancelot raised his blade and pointed towards Berserker.

"Yes, Lady Elizabeth." His voice was somber, almost monotone. But if one heard closely, they could hear the conviction Lancelot had.

Lancelot took a moment to look around, and his eyes widened as he gazed upon Arturia's form. He couldn't believe it, his king was right there, only a few steps away, but as much as he wanted to go and greet his king, he had a job to do. A knight does not question those he serves.

As Lancelot engaged Berserker in a duel, Elizabeth turned to the remaining servants. "Now, unless you wish to leave, I'm afraid I cannot let you have this book." Irisviel and Waver's eyes widened, how was she able to know what they were thinking. "Oh don't look so shocked, it's painfully obvious. So, do you wish to stay and fight? Or leave for another day?"

"Saber, I think it's best if we leave for now." Irisviel whispered to Arturia.

"I agree, with my wounded arm I won't be able to do much. Not against someone who could summon servants of her own." As much as Arturia wanted to stay and at least have the opportunity to speak with Lancelot, she won't survive fighting anything Caster throws at her.

And with that, Irisviel and Saber left the scene.

"Rider, I think we overstayed our welcome." Waver whispered to Iskandar, hoping he'd listen to him for once.

"What? Nonsense boy, this is just getting interesting. I'm curious as to what Caster has in store for me."

"What? Are you out of your mind? If you didn't notice, she can summon servants of her own, and not just one either!" Waver whispered (Read: Quietly Screaming) to his servant.

"If you do not wish to fight. Then you can stay back." Iskandar declared. "Or would you ride with me into battle?" Rider flashed a toothy grin at his master.

Waver Velvet let out a long audible, and frustrated sigh. "You're such a troublesome servant, you know that?" Despite Waver's nervousness he stood tall next to Rider.

"I'm glad this was your choice, master." With that said, Rider charged forth, letting out a battle cry.

"Lancer, take down Caster now! We need that book to finish the war!" Kayneth El-Melloi's voice echoed across the docks.

"As you wish, milord." Diarmuid Ua Duibhne took up a battle stance and charged at Elizabeth alongside Rider.

Caster sighed. "Oh well, it's a shame a total of 4 servants will die at the same time." Two more cards floated out of the **_Persona Compendium_** , one showing the number **VII** and **VI** respectively. Elizabeth crushed them in her hands, and the winds howled once more.

All of a sudden, Iskandar found his own chariot forcefully stopped. His chariot, pulled by the divine bulls offered to Zeus himself by King Gordius, stopped by a single man. The man that stood in front of him was a towering three meters in height, with pitch black skin along with markings that adorned his body. The towering man raised his head to look at Rider, and a maniacal grin grew on his face.

"To think the attendant would grant me my greatest wish, to fight against you once more, Iskandar!" The newly summoned servant laughed loudly, and with pure strength pushed Rider's chariot away.

"Well, well, well, I never imagined I'd get to see my greatest rival in this war. It had been a while hasn't it, Darius?"

"It has been far too long for my taste, Iskandar. I have been waiting for the time when we will fight once more." Darius brandished his twin axes, ready to face Iskandar as they did centuries ago.

Meanwhile with Diarmuid, he wasn't too happy with his opponent.

The man that stood in front of Lancer was a man with long white hair reaching his back, brimming with elegance and charm as if he was shining under the moonlight. Diarmuid's hands were trembling, barely holding on to his own spears.

"Ah, Diarmuid! Is that you? What are the odds, huh? How are you?" The newly summoned servant said nonchalantly.

"I-I'm fine, Fionn." Diarmuid stuttered, even if the Fionn Mac Cumhaill that stood before him wasn't the one that left him to die, but regardless, Diarmuid was afraid of going against his old lord.

"Really? You certainly don't look very fine, you're shaking." Fionn spoke to Diarmuid as one would an old friend, and they were. Diarmuid thought it was a good thing the Fionn that was summoned hasn't been betrayed by him yet, or this might be messier than it already is.

Diarmuid gave himself calming breaths, trying to compose himself. "Don't worry Fionn. It's just nerves. I never thought I'd fight an old friend in this war."

"The feeling's mutual, Diarmuid. Now…" Fionn went into a battle stance with his spear. "Shall we begin?"

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Meanwhile**

Meanwhile with Minato, he had just finished the 'job' Raiga had for him, bought furniture for the house, along with buying groceries in the process.

"Hmm, maybe I should go with Elizabeth tomorrow to buy decorations." He muttered to himself as he walked back to his house.

He expected Elizabeth to be waiting for him in the house, but all he was met with is an empty house.

"She's not done yet?" He facepalmed. "She summoned 4 personas, and she still isn't done? What is she doing back there?" She knew where she was, all he had to do was follow the trail of magic that his personas left behind when they were summoned by Elizabeth.

He added that to the many things he found out about himself after merging with Ryoji. For example, he is able to smell the stench of death. Now, the stench of death can come from many things; when someone recently died, when one is about to kill, when is about to commit suicide, etc. Regardless, he is able to smell them due to him being the new god of death. He feels… drawn to them like bees to honey, he found out that it's because it's now his job to escort the dead to the afterlife.

Anyways, Minato decided to see what was keeping Elizabeth and headed for the docks. And when he got there, he couldn't say he didn't expect what he saw.

Several heroic spirits were fighting in an epic clash, four of which were personas Elizabeth summoned. He saw that Fionn Mac Cumhaill was fighting Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, and Darius III was fighting Alexander the Great. Lancelot was fighting a knight with pitch black armor, and Thanatos was fighting… Gilgamesh? He assumed it was Gilgamesh if he thinks the golden ripples in the air are actually the **_Gate of Babylon_**. He didn't know if the matchups were coincidence, or if Elizabeth deliberately set it up for ironic effect.

" ** _*Sighs*_** This is just like Elizabeth, always doing her own thing." He looks to his wristwatch that he bought earlier. "Well, as much as I can let her be, it's time for dinner." He tried out one of his new abilities after merging with Ryoji. He let out Thanatos' aura of death, or should he say… _his_ aura of death.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

They didn't know what happened, they didn't know who showed up, but when they felt _it_ , everything just stopped.

All of the servants and persona currently fighting, all of it immediately stopped as the felt an aura of death wash over the area, Waver only stayed awake for literally a second before fainting, and Kayneth wasn't much better, fainting soon after.

Every servant turned to where the aura of death came from, and Caster gasped.

"Oh dear, why is Minato-sama coming all the way out here?" She muttered to herself.

"It would seem that you weren't at the house when he came home, Lady Elizabeth." It was Lancelot who answered.

"Oh my, I guess that means playtime is over then." She clapped her hands together. "Alright everyone, time to go back."

"Tch, it seems we must postpose our rematch, Iskandar." Darius sighed. He'd been looking forward to a rematch with Iskandar for so long. "Make sure you survive 'till our next encounter."

"Hahahaha, never thought I'd see you taking orders, Darius."

"True, but when _he_ declares, even the mightiest of gods dare not disobey him."

"You speak of Caster's master, correct? Must be a very powerful person, to be able to invoke such authority." Darius merely chuckled.

"If you had met him, even you would have to acknowledge him as a ruler." And with that, Darius disappeared in a flash of blue light. Followed by the other servants summoned by Elizabeth.

And with that, all the other servants retreated back to their respective bases, they had a lot to think about.


	5. Chapter 4

**Shoutout to username Minaly22 for pitching in some ideas for this chapter**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Chapter 4: An unexpected meeting

Minato rubbed his temples as he walked back to the house with Elizabeth.

"So, to recap; you summoned all Fionn Mac Cumhaill, Lancelot, Darius III and even Thanatos to fight against the four servants?" He asked her.

"Yes, although if King Arthur had stayed, I would've summoned Mordred." She had a small pout on her face, like a kid that just missed the ice-cream truck passing by.

"And you said that the King Arthur you saw was a girl?" He could still hear the sounds of laughter in his Sea of Souls, particularly from Morgan Le Fay, King Arthur's sister, and King Arthur himself yelling in indignation. He saw Elizabeth nod. "I guess different worlds, different myths."

"Yes, well, even though I didn't summon Mordred, I still managed to have fun." The former Velvet Room attendant clapped her hands happily.

"And tell me again why you summoned Thanatos to fight Gilgamesh? Instead of summoning, I don't know, Enkidu?!" He was a bit miffed that Elizabeth revealed a heavy hitter like Thanatos.

Elizabeth merely looked away. " ***Sighs*** Well, it's not like you don't have anyone who hits harder." He heard cheers at the back of his mind, and even if he couldn't see it, he could tell some of the stronger persona are making poses, showing off their strength. Sometimes his persona creep him out, particularly Mara. ***Shivers***

"I'm sorry Minato-sama. I guess I got a bit carried away." She apologized.

"It's alright." He assured her. "By the way, when did you buy those contacts?" He pointed to her eyes.

"Oh, these? I bought them earlier, now the master's think I'm an ancestor to the Einzbern family."

"Really? Weren't the Einzbern's the ones who helped make the Holy Grail?" He wondered.

"Yes, I met one of them earlier. A woman with long whiter hair, her name was Irisviel, I think?"

"Really, she was master of which servant?"

"Saber."

"Ah, genderbent King Arthur." They kept talking until they eventually reached the house. " _It looks like IDEA hasn't arrived with the furniture yet._ " The two walked inside, but stopped when they saw two pairs of shoes laid out in the front door

"It seems someone has trespassed." Thanks for the thorough analysis captain obvious. "Should I dispose of them?" Elizabeth had the **_Death_** arcana card out, probably prepared to summon Thanatos given the order, but Minato raised his hand.

"No, we should hear what they have to say, whoever is inside. And if they're hostile, you have full permission to kill." His tone was cold at the last part, and it gave even Elizabeth the chills.

As they walked further into the house, they were clearly not prepared to see two women in the house, sitting in a seiza position opposite to each other.

The first one was a young girl – though Minato and Elizabeth knew the girl wasn't as young as people think – with dark skin and blonde hair, and wearing rather skimpy clothing that would make pedophiles simply drool just looking at her. She was grinning smugly at the woman in front of her. The other one was a rather tall woman with dark hair and pale skin, and aside from the ***ahem*** _generous_ assets, she honestly looked like she was a bit ill if the medical mask she wore was any indication. The other woman wore rather conservative clothing, yet it accentuates her beauty rather nicely.

"What's wrong, Gaia?" The younger woman seemed to sneer. "You look a bit under the weather, you look like you're about to drop dead." The other woman – now revealed as Gaia – glared back at the younger woman.

"Shut it, Alaya." Gaia clenched her fists as she glared back at Alaya. "It's _their_ fault I'm like this. ***cough* *cough*** " She spat out the word 'their' with such venom in her tone. "Humanity and their damn exploitation of resources. Now this 'Global Warming' is giving me a damn headache and a fever!" Gaia slammed her fist into the ground and the floor cracked.

"It's called 'Progress' sweetheart, and it's best you just let it happen. It might be painless." Alaya's tone was haughty and arrogant, as if there was an eternal war between the two, and she was winning.

" _Wait, Alaya and Gaia? Weren't they the names of-_ " Minato cut himself off as the realization dawned on him. " _No way. These two are The Will of the Planet and Mankind?_ " He had to suppress the urge to slam his head into the wall. Why did these things happen to him?

"Ah, Minato-kun. Hello." Alaya finally noticed both Elizabeth and himself and waved. "I'm sorry for barging in, but I just had to meet you." She sounded very excited, was it because of what he did back home? All of a sudden she got up and bowed in front of him. The will of humanity, bowing to a him. "Thank you for saving them, all of them. I can't thank you enough."

"There is no need to thank me, Alaya-sama. I did what I did solely for my friends, everyone else just happened to live on the same planet." He waved her off, it was true. He sacrificed myself for his friends, not humanity.

"Tch, typical humans." Gaia sneered from where she sat. "Even when saving the world, your kind still thinks of themselves first." Her glare seemed to bore into Minato's soul. And the personas didn't take too lightly of hearing Minato getting insulted.

Minato could hear the personas inside him screaming to be let loose on Gaia, especially Thanatos and Alice, who were _very_ protective of him. He had to rub his temples to appease the headache that was the personas screaming in his head.

"Don't be too hard on him Gaia, it's just as you said, he did save the world." Alaya tried to defend Minato, but Gaia pressed on.

"Only his world, there's no guarantee he'll save this one, or the next one, or the next one." She was about to say more when she was cut off by Minato.

"It's true. There's no guarantee I'll protect this world, or the next one, or the next one. And I know my act of saving my own world was ultimately a selfish act. But it was worth it, and I don't regret it one bit." He spoke with such conviction. "But if someone were to rewind time for me, so I could relive it all over again, I won't change a thing."

"Even when your friends are now dead?" Gaia's words stopped him dead in his tracks. Minato's facial expression didn't change, but his body tensed and he gripped his hand.

"I know they are dead; I may not know exactly how long it has been, but I am sure it has been at least a century." Honestly he had lost track of time after the 5th decade, and he didn't have anything to see the date. Heck the only reason he knows they've died is because Thanatos informed him. It wasn't a good day for him, not in the least. It's a good thing it was around the time Erebus reformed so he had something to lash out on.

"And yet you still persevere? Even after the sole reason you've sacrificed yourself is gone?"

"We humans have a saying that as long as we remember them, they're not really dead. It helps people grieve." His tone was more somber now. Elizabeth put her hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Hmph, what a silly saying, it does nothing more than preventing the wound from healing." Gaia then stood up. "I don't know what compelled me to come here in the first place, but I guess it was to know what kind of person the Messiah really is." She headed to the doorway. "You're still nothing more than a mere human to me, regardless of your current status as the new god of death. But I should thank you so…" She trailed off a bit as she stood at the door before looking back. "Thank you, for saving the world." There was a small smile on her face before she left.

"That old hag, can't even speak her mind correctly." Alaya huffed her cheeks. "Well, I should get going. My little beasts are probably lost without me around." She said jovially. And suddenly Minato felt sorry for whoever works for her. "This is my gift for you." She handed him a small box wrapped up in a neat little bow. "Take care of it. Oh, and just so you'd know, you're now officially documented in the Throne of Heroes, courtesy of moi." Minato merely smiled.

"Forgive me, Alaya-sama. But I'm no hero, if anything the ones who should be in the Throne of Heroes are the ones who motivated me to save the world. They're the real heroes here." The happy smile on his face says it all.

"As much as I want to add the rest of S.E.E.S to the Throne of Heroes, I have no jurisdiction over it. And if you were wondering why you're recorded in it, it's because you were technically dead in the Great Seal." She winked at him before running out the door.

There was a moment of silence in the room before Elizabeth walked up to him and said. "I believe people would call that 'a thing'." Minato chuckled when he heard the sound of a truck pulling up in front of the house.

"Must be the furniture, come on Elizabeth." With that the two walked outside.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Meanwhile**

Kiritsugu was not having a good night.

Saber was injured with a curse that prevents healing from Lancer, he couldn't assassinate Kayneth El-Melloi because of the appearance of Rider, Caster, Archer, and Berserker, Assassin wasn't really dead since he saw Assassin on one of the cranes, and Caster is a huge wild card in all of this. Well, at least he had gotten a good look at the servants.

If Kiritsugu had to rank the servants, Caster would be highest, followed by Archer and Saber. Caster's abilities made the war much, much more complicated than it should have been. I mean what were the chances that Caster was an ancestor to the Einzbern family with access to the Third True Magic, Heaven's Feel?

Kiritsugu had to rub his temples to ease his headache when he heard someone walking into the room. "It's a mess, isn't it?" He turned and saw Irisviel, his beloved wife in the doorway.

"It really is." Was his response.

"I honestly didn't expect Caster to be my own ancestor, with the Heaven's Feel in her fingertips even."

"There's no doubt, Caster's the strongest servant in the war." Kiritsugu looked out the window and at the moon, it was close to a full moon if he remembered.

"Yeah, I doubt even Saber can beat her one on one."

"Caster will either overwhelm her, or summon one of her strongest adversaries in life." This had Irisviel confused.

"What do you mean? She asked.

"I checked the footage from earlier, the servants Caster summoned have been something the other servants have either fought, or feared. For example, Gilgamesh feared death since his friend Enkidu passed away, so Caster summoned an embodiment of death to fight him. Another example would be Rider's opponent; It's safe to assume that Rider's opponent was Darius III."

"No wonder all of the books I've read on Alexander the Great depicted him as a rather short man, Darius III simply towered over him." There was a moment of silence between them before Kiritsugu spoke up again.

"I think that if Saber were to confront Caster, she'll summon one of Saber's knights from Camelot. To try and lower weaken her mentality as she will be fighting her own knights. And if we're really unlucky, Caster will summon the Knight of Treachery."

"That's right, Mordred. If I'm not wrong, Mordred was the one who staged a rebellion against Saber back then, right?"

"Yeah, let's just hope Caster's the only wild card we should worry about."

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **With Elizabeth**

Within the confines of an empty mall, Elizabeth is busy setting up a small tent in the middle of the ground floor. She believes it is the prime spot for gathering customers.

Why is she building a tent and gathering customers? Well, Elizabeth thought it was a good idea to have a second income aside from Minato's assignments from Raiga, so she came up with the idea of fortune telling. It was right up her alley, and Minato had more than enough money to jump start her fortune telling business.

Of course it wasn't your average fortune telling tent, this is Elizabeth we're talking about.

Of course, she couldn't do it all by herself, so she had Minato to help set up shop. Minato was a really big help, while Elizabeth set up the tent itself, Minato made pictures of his more adorable persona to act as the mascot; like Pyro Jack, Jack Frost, and Pixie.

Elizabeth also set up a bounded field inside the tent. This particular bounded field allows the interior of the tent to be much larger than the exterior. By the time Minato and Elizabeth finished, the tent stood at around 2.5 M in height, with the mascots Pyro Jack, Jack Frost, and Pixie at the front with a large sign at the top saying 'The Velvet Veil'. The tent itself was Velvet Blue in color, and exuded an aura of mystery anyone capable in magecraft can sense, courtesy of Elizabeth.

"You're really getting into this aren't you?" Minato remarked as he saw Elizabeth pull a trunk while holding a make-up kit.

"Of course, in order for me to do a proper job of fortune telling, I must get in 'the mood'." She did air quotes at the last part. "And don't worry about the master's discovering my identity, it's what this is for." She shows him the trunk and make-up kit.

"And what's in the trunk again?"

"Oh, just some appropriate clothing for the job, there's Gypsy, Witch, Greek prophetess, High Priestess, Egyptian priestess, and Oracle. Each day a new theme." She happily explained while showing him the clothes she's gonna wear.

Minato smiled, she sure is getting into it. "What about Sunday?"

"The tent will be closed on Sunday." She simply said as she brought the trunk inside the tent.

"You sure you don't need any help?"

"No, I'm fine. I have a few personas that will fit perfectly in the Velvet Veil." She said as she spread her arms wide while facing the tent.

Minato chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Y'know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you missed the Velvet Room." Elizabeth's arms noticeably sagged and she looked down to the floor.

"I won't deny that I miss it, of course that's simply because I never got to say good bye to my siblings." Small tears started to well up in her eyes, when suddenly Minato walked up to her and wiped her tears away.

"Crying doesn't really suit you Elizabeth, you're a lot prettier when you smile."

"B-be quiet. It's only natural for me to- "She was cut off when Minato lifted her chin and kissed her, and after a moment she kissed back.

A moment later Minato broke the kiss. "Like I said, you're more beautiful when you smile. Besides, you have me don't you?"

"I-it counts as cheating you know? Maxing out your charm and all that?" Elizabeth stuttered, she doesn't usually stutter, but Minato thought it was cute.

"I know, and I think it was all worth it." He pulled her in again as they kissed under the moonlight.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, AgentZwolf here.**

 **And happy Idul Fitri to all you fellow muslims out there.**

 **Sorry if this was a bit late than usual, i've been busy visiting relatives these past few days.**

 **Anyways, that's all i wanted to say, enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 5: Awakenings and Stranger Things

Elizabeth sat down in her fortune telling tent and sighed.

It's been a few days since she set up "The Velvet Veil", and suffice to say, it's been a very successful business so far. You'd be surprised how many love-struck couples, desperate students and overworked employees came. And you'd be further surprised as to how much they'd frequent the place, especially the students and employees.

Elizabeth was currently wearing a Greek Prophetess disguise, and the place looked like the inside of a Greek temple. She made sure she looked the part of a fortune teller, it's too bad no one was able to see her disguise personally.

See, Elizabeth thought she needed a little help, so she decided to summon the Moirae Sisters A.K.A The Sisters of Fate; Atropos, Lachesis, and Clotho, to be the face of the Velvet Veil while Elizabeth herself stayed in the back for the ones who really needed fortune telling. She was in the back with Norn, the strongest persona of the **_Fortune_** arcana.

Of course, fortune telling wasn't the only thing they did in the Velvet Veil, there's the Wheel of Fortune where customers get something for free after every fortune telling session with the Moirae sisters.

The contents of the Wheel of Fortune are as follows;

Incense x1 (high odds)  
Incense x3 (mid odds)  
Incense x5 (low odds)  
Luck Gem x1 (high odds)  
Luck Gem x3 (mid odds)  
Luck Gem x5 (low odds)  
Talisman x1 (high odds)  
Talisman x3 (mid odds)  
Talisman x5 (low odds)  
Reading Discount x1 (mid odds)  
Reading Discount x3 (low odds)  
"Madame Special" (jack pot)

Each prize does a different thing; Incense is the one people would want the most as there are several variants; Strength, Luck, Magic, Agility and Vitality, the Talismans have the same variants as Incense, but with less potency, Luck Gems are self-explanatory, along with Reading Discounts. Then there's the "Madame Special", it basically grants the winner access to the back room to meet "The Madame" A.K.A Elizabeth in disguise to get a more thorough fortune telling session.

So far, no one has been able to nab the "Madame Special", hence why Elizabeth was bored. And as the sunset came closer, she figured it was time to close up shop. But just as she was about to walk out of the tent, she heard two familiar voices.

"The Velvet Veil, huh? I didn't think I'd find Oracles in this city!" Came the boisterous voice of Iskandar, The King of Conquerors. While Elizabeth didn't see them – since she was in the back room – she recognized the voices.

"Don't bother Rider, fortune tellers these days are nothing more than con artists. It's not even real magecraft anymore." Waver blatantly insulted the Velvet Veil, and in addition, everyone inside.

Elizabeth could clearly make out the rage rolling off the Sisters of Fate and Norn for insulting the very thing they were born to do.

"You have the freedom to think what you want boy, but I have a feeling this will be the real deal." The Master-Servant pair walked inside the room, and Rider was astonished to see that the inside of the tent looked like a true Greek temple. He was further floored when he saw the Moirae Sisters, all behind a table. "Yup, definitely the real deal."

Despite Rider's claims, Waver was still very skeptical about it, he tried a few fortune tellers back in England and he was thoroughly underwhelmed. They didn't even use an ounce of prana!

"Welcome, to the Velvet Veil." The Moirae Sisters said in unison. "Which one…" "…Of you gentlemen today…" "…Would like to have their fortunes told?" The sister started to speak in turns, from Clotho, to Lachesis, then Atropos.

"Hmm, why don't I go first Master?" Rider asked Waver.

"I don't know; I still think it's nothing more than a scam." There were tick marks appearing on the foreheads of all three of the Moirae Sisters.

"Well, since you're skeptical. I might as well do it, since I'm a bit of an open-minded individual. I've had my fair share of meeting with the oracles back home, and they've never filed me yet."

Waver sighed. "Alright, do what you want." Rider then looked back to the Moirae sisters.

The sisters each placed a hand on the table. And when they pulled back, they revealed three cards face down.

"The arcana is the means that which all is revealed." The sisters said in unison as Clotho flipped the first card open. The card had the number **VII** , and depicted a king on a chariot led by two different colored horses, upside down. "The **_Chariot_** arcana, reversed, signifying lack of control and direction."

Lachesis then flipped the second card, which showed an image of 5 swords, upright. "5 of Swords, upright, signifying conflict, tension, loss, defeat, win at all costs." Iskandar's eyes narrowed while looking at the second card.

Finally, Atropos flipped the last card, which showed a tower struck by lightning. "The **_Tower_** arcana, upright, signifying disaster, upheaval, and sudden change."

The Moirae Sisters then spoke in unison. "Be warned, you will walk into your own demise should you lack direction and control or if you become overly aggressive in your actions."

Rider placed his hand on his chin, he mulled over what he was just told before he bowed a little to the three in front of him.

"I see. Now, how about doing this one's fortune?" Rider slapped Waver's back hard enough for him to reel from the pain.

"Very well." The Moirae Sisters placed their hands over the previous cards. And as they pulled back, they revealed three more cards face down.

"The arcana is the means by which all is revealed." Clotho spoke first as she flipped her card, revealing a card with the number **_I_** at the bottom, and depicted a magus. "The ** _Magician_** arcana, upright, signifying power, skill, concentration, and resourcefulness."

It was Lachesis's turn to flipped the second card, and revealed a card with the number **_X_** at the bottom, and depicted the Wheel of Fate, upside down. "The **_Fortune_** arcana, reversed, signifying bad luck, negative external forces, and lack of control."

Finally, it was once again time for Atropos to flip the third and final card. As she revealed the card, it showed a card with the number **_IX_** at the bottom, and showed a hermit standing atop a mountain with a lantern in his hand. "The **_Hermit_** arcana, upright, signifying soul-searching, introspection, and inner guidance."

The Moirae Sisters once again spoke in unison. "Be wary child, you will experience several unfortunate events, but those very events will help forge you into a man of wisdom." Once again, Rider took a bit of time to let the info sink in, yet Waver was not convinced in the least.

"Thank you for your time, oracles. We shall be taking our leave now; I assume you ask for payments?" It was the same thing back then; oracles would often ask for compensation in exchange for fortune telling.

"Yes, please deposit ¥2000 into the pocket in front of you. That counts for both of your fortune telling sessions." Rider looked down and saw the pocket they were talking about, and nudged Waver to deposit the money, to which Waver did so albeit reluctantly. "Now, please head to the Wheel of Fortune. Each fortune telling session get a free roll." The Moirae Sister pointed to their right.

Rider walked over to the wheel and spun it. Soon enough it landed on the words "Incense x1", then he spun it again and it landed on "Luck Gem x2". Clotho then got out of her seat and handed them their prize.

"It is a shame you did not get the "Madame Special", but it seems fate has deemed your meeting with the Madame for another time." The Moirae Sisters bowed as Rider and Waver walked out of the tent.

"Ah, man. We wasted ¥2000 on fake readings and knick-knacks." Waver grumbled. Rider merely flicked the boy's head, and Waver visibly recoiled in pain.

"You should take a good look before you come to conclusions." He handed Waver the bag of Incense and Luck Gems they'd received from the velvet Veil.

"What's there to see? They're not even real- "He cut himself off when he felt the prana rolling off the Incense and luck Gems. The prana coming out of them were in small quantities, but the items themselves had enough prana to last a full week.

Why didn't he notice them before? Maybe it was because of the small amounts of prana it was emitting? It was very subtle, as if to prevent actual magus from sensing it.

Wait.

The Velvet Veil was open to the public, could it be that the incense was a means to spread magecraft amongst normal people _without_ alerting the Mage Association? Waver was about to run back to the Velvet Veil when Rider grabbed his shoulder. He looked up to the servant and saw him shake his head.

"Why are you stopping me, Rider? They're spreading the existence of magic, that's forbidden."

"Unless you want to cause yourself trouble, I suggest you steer clear of them." Rider warned.

"The trouble I'll get with them will be miniscule in comparison to what they're going to get from the Mage Association" Waver argued, but Rider merely shook his head again.

"If the Incense and Luck Gems are real, what do you think about the fortune telling we had earlier?" Waver was confused at first, but realization quickly dawned on his face. "You catch on fast, that's good. Those three were dangerous, and if this "Madame" is any indication, she's stronger."

Waver's hands trembled, true fortune telling was an art long lost, and was replaced with petty tricks. To think a true practitioner of the art still existed, it sent chills down his spine. It was then that Waver really took in what those three said during their fortune telling session.

"R-Rider, does that mean that- "He was cut off by Rider.

"It will only come true, if we do not heed their warnings. I think we should tread the next days of the war with caution." With that said, Rider walked away. With a slightly rattled Waver in tow.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **A Few Hours Later**

Elizabeth sighed as she laid her head onto the table in front of her, it's been several hours since Rider, and Waver got their fortunes told, and while they have had a few more guests, none managed to nab the "Madame Special".

"I guess it's time to close now." She dismissed the Norn, Atropos, Lachesis, and Clotho after thanking them for a hard day's work. Afterwards she checked under the table the Moirae Sisters did their fortunes and picked up the bag underneath.

The bag was considerably heavy as usual, a lot of people came here to get their fortunes told, especially after people started to spread the name "Velvet Veil". Right now, the Velvet Veil made an average of ¥35000 every day. And since she technically doesn't have any employees, she doesn't have to pay anyone.

Elizabeth walked out of the tent, and casted an invisibility spell on the tent. Being a **_Ruler of Power_** certainly has its perks. For one, she has knowledge over all forms of mystery, and aside from The 5 True Magics, she can use all of them; from Formalcraft to Golemancy, to Alchemy, and even Necromancy, she can use them all.

There were times when she felt that she was a bit _too_ powerful, but now she has Minato to spar with whenever she needed to let loose.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Meanwhile**

Back at the house, Minato was having a bit of a headache. Why you ask? Because Alaya decided to drop by to his house.

Again.

"Wow, this place has really improved since the last time I was here!" Alaya exclaimed happily as she looked around from the couch.

"Alaya-sama, you were just here yesterday."

"Oh yeah, that's right. You must've been busy buying the furniture and all that…" Alaya started going off on complimenting Minato's choices for furniture.

"Alaya-sama, would you care to tell me again just why you're here? Again?" He didn't know what Alaya did aside from keeping humanity a non-existent species, but he sure as hell doesn't want to be held responsible for keeping her from doing her job.

"Aw, come on, Minato-kun. Don't be like that. Why can't I visit my favorite human?" She replied jovially.

"Should you really be showing favoritism when you have the lives of an entire species in your hands? And I'm not human anymore, you know that."

"Of course I know that. Besides, you said it yourself, you're not human, not anymore. So the whole favoritism thing doesn't count for you." She said with a toothy smile and a big thumbs up.

Minato sighed. "Well, I guess it's fine, as long as you don't cause any trouble." Alaya was about to retort about her not getting into trouble when there was a knock on the front door.

Minato went to check who it was, and when he opened the door, he was surprised to see Gaia, still wearing her medical mask, carrying a fluffy… dog?

"Gaia-sama? Why are you here?" He asked, a little dumbstruck at the fact that Gaia came to his house again even after saying all those things to him last time.

"D-don't think just because I came here a second time that I have a higher opinion of you, _human_." She pointed a finger at you, and you could see the pink dusting on her cheeks.

" _Tsun-Tsun~_ " Alaya cooed with a coy smile on her face. "Just be honest, Gaia. You've obviously taken a liking to him, as I have."

"I-I have done no such thing!" She denied vehemently.

" _Tsun-Tsun~_ " Alaya cooed again, and Gaia's response was to rush over to her and strangle the Collective Consciousness of Mankind.

When Gaia started to throttle Alaya, she subsequently dropped the dog she brought with her. The dog walked up to Minato and looked up to him. "Fou~" The dog spoke, bringing his attention away from the battle of Gaia and Alaya.

"Oh, you're the dog Gaia-sama brought with her." He picks up the dog. It was rather small for a dog, even smaller than Koromaru – gods he missed that dog, he was really helpful to him when he was climbing Tartarus with S.E.E.S.

"Fou~" The dog responded by climbing out of his hands, up his arms and onto his head where it laid down.

"Don't get too comfy up there, I don't think Gaia-sama will like it if you hung around a lowly _human_ like me." He mimicked Gaia when he said the word 'human'.

Unfortunately, either the dog didn't understand or didn't want to do what he said, made itself comfortable in his hair.

Gaia, who had just settled for a draw with Alaya, and looking a bit worse for wear, took notice of her dog in his hair. "Cath Palug! Why are you in his hair?!" She then started scolding the dog – now named Cath Palug – and the dog obediently listened and jumped off Minato, but not before perching on his shoulder for a moment to give licks, and cheek rubs.

Minato, trying to keep the atmosphere from tensing between Alaya and Gaia again, spent the next three hours, preventing another fight from breaking out, and preventing Alaya from summoning her Counter-Guardians, and Gaia from calling upon the True Ancestors to come to her aid. In those three hours, he introduced them to things like TV, video games, and many other things. Sadly, it kept almost making Gaia snap since Alaya kept bragging about how this was humanity's work and kept rubbing it in Gaia's face.

As the sun sets, Alaya got up from the couch. "Well, I've had fun today, despite the sudden appearance of a tsundere." She gave a not so subtle look at Gaia.

Gaia responded by saying. "I am _not_ a tsundere!"

Alaya merely shrugged. "Could've fooled me." She then headed to the doorway. "Well, I should go. I'll be sure to come by again, Minato-kun~" She purred.

"Make sure there's a gap in between visits, a large one."

"So mean~" She laughed him off before leaving out the door.

It was then Gaia got up as well. "I should go as well, Cath Palug." She said as she walked to the door. When she didn't see it walking to her, she turned back to see Cath Palug in Minato's hair. Again, and seeping peacefully. "Cath Palug!" She repeated rather loudly, waking up the fluffy dog.

When it didn't move, Minato thought it was time to step in. "Go on, you wouldn't want to make her mad now, would you?" He coerced the dog, and the dog obeyed, much to Gaia's dismay as Cath Palug ran to her hands. "And I think it's best to just call him Fou, much easier to say than Cath Palug. Isn't that right Fou-chan?"

"Fou~" The newly named Fou said happily, and Gaia reluctantly agreed.

But just as she was going to walk out the door, she turned back and spoke to him. "Minato-kun." She said, getting his attention. "I had fun today, despite Alaya's annoying attitude, I had fun." There was a rare smile on her face, despite the medical mask, he knew she was smiling from her tone. "Oh, and expect Cath… I mean Fou-chan to come visit often. He seems to like you." With her piece said, she left the house.

"Garnering the fancy of both the manifestation of the world and humanity, imagine that." Minato said to himself as he walked back to the couch and turned on the TV as he waited for Elizabeth to get back from work.


	7. Chapter 6

**MY BRAIN IS IN OVERDRIVE AGAIN! *Insert mad scientist laughter***

 **But still having a roadblock for 'The Einzbern Famillia' *Insert sad face***

 **Hello everyone, AgentZwolf here.**

 **And as i said before, MY BRAIN IS IN OVERDRIVE!**

 **That and i have way more free time.**

 **Side note; i've downloaded F/GO and played it like crazy~**

 **Enjoy the chapter guys.**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Chapter 7: Decisions, decisions

 ** _Einzbern Mansion_**

Irisviel was having a predicament.

What kind of predicament, you ask? She's having trouble choosing between two things; on one hand, Kiritsugu told her to stay in the mansion, where it's safe, on the other she wanted to go out there with Saber and seek out Caster to ask her about her family's lost magic.

Loyalty to her husband or to her family? Decisions, decisions. But in the end, she loved Kiritsugu more than the Einzbern's, so finding Caster can wait another day. But even so, she didn't want to stay in the mansion for too long, so she asked Kiritsugu if she could go out for a stroll through the city. With Saber of course. And after much consideration on Kiritsugu's part, he decided to let her go for a stroll. But as a precautionary measure he asked Saber to protect her with her life.

Saber thought if Kiritsugu was a bit retarded, isn't that what she's been doing since the start of the war?

Irisviel was brought out of her thoughts when Saber spoke up. "Irisviel, is something wrong? You look troubled." Such a caring servant, Saber was. Irisviel idly wondered what did she do to deserve the events that led up to Camelot's downfall.

Irisviel and Saber are currently walking through the city, while Irisviel's pure white attire, and Saber's black bodyguard outfit made them really standout amongst the crowd, since it was broad daylight, there was little chance of servants or masters ambushing them.

"It's fine, Saber. I'm just wondering about Caster." She responded.

"You still want to look for her? Kiritsugu told you, you can't. Honestly the only reason he's letting you out of the mansion is because I'm here with you. And while I don't particularly like my master or his methods, I can respect his desire to protect you."

"I know that, Saber. I simply can't get the fact about Caster wielding the Third True Magic out of my head." She half-whined. The entirety of Caster was really eating away at her right now.

"Yes, to think a Magician Heroic Spirit was summoned for this war. Though, Caster seems to remind me of a mage I once knew." Saber had a distant look on her face as they walked through the streets of Fuyuki.

"Oh, you mean the wizard Merlin?" Seeing Saber nod, she pressed forward. "What makes you think that? Is it how they're both extremely powerful?"

"Merlin liked playing pranks on people for fun, though I don't know why Caster reminds me of him." Saber was a bit confused by her own thought making a connection between Elizabeth and Merlin.

"I had already contacted grandfather about Caster, he seemed strangely excited when I told him about it."

"You said he has worked his whole life to regain the Third True Magic, I'm sure his excitement is well justified."

"Well, you try and keep yourself from laughing when you hear an old man over a hundred years old sound as excited as a schoolgirl on her first date." Well, not sound, more like wrote, since the only way she contacted him was through letters. Saber snorted and leaned on the wall for support when the image of an old man sounding so excited appeared in her head. She wanted to laugh so hard, but she is a king, and as such she has an image to upkeep.

"W-well, I guess it'd be quite hard." Saber said, trying to regain her composure. Which failed, and the two shared a laugh as they continued to stroll through Fuyuki, unknowingly ignoring a certain blue-haired boy.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Minato was walking home after another round of buying groceries, he hoped Elizabeth's fortune telling business was enough to provide enough money for the both of them, as he had been busy replicating the "Special Takoyaki" that she liked back in Iwatodai.

Who knew Octopus was so damn expensive these days?

As he walked home from the grocery store, he noticed two people, one in full white, and the other in full black clothing walking in his direction. From their appearances, he assumed they were Irisviel von Einzbern and her servant, the Saber of this war, King Arthur.

Minato noted that Saber sure felt like King Arthur, despite the obvious gender difference. But now that he got a good look at her, he guessed that, with some rather restraining armor pieces – or a flat chest – she could pass off as a man.

He decided to keep walking past them, from what Elizabeth told him, masters of the war restrained themselves to fighting the war at night only, as to prevent the populace to the existence of magic. But as he walked past them…

He felt _it_.

He knew that stench anywhere, he made sure he familiarized herself with it when he did the assignments Raiga had for him, but this was different. It wasn't the smell of someone who's about to kill, or commit suicide.

It was the stench of someone who's _fated_ to die.

Granted every living thing is fated to die, everything that's alive, will die eventually, but there's a difference between dying of natural causes, and dying by unnatural causes. He passed by a hospital earlier this morning to test out his new sense of smell, and he found that there was a difference between someone dying of old age, and someone dying of a disease. For example, cancer.

When he passed by the hospital, he noticed that people who died of old age had a fainter smell compared to those who have died young. From what he gathered, someone who has died young or someone who is going to die young, have a much more concentrated, and much more potent smell. The smell of dead babies, whether dying during birth or even up to a year of short life. It was so sickening it made him hurl.

The smell radiating off Irisviel was around the same kind of smell that would radiate off a dead child around their first decade. Which was strange considering she looked like a woman in her mid-twenties.

Unless…. She wasn't a normal human, but an artificial one? Elizabeth did say that Irisviel asked her if she was an Einzbern Homunculus. Maybe Irisviel was a homunculus as well?

"This would take some looking into, maybe I'll have Elizabeth follow Irisviel to her house." He muttered to himself as he walked back home. When he saw looked at his watch, he saw it was 15:30. He had some free time, so he decided to explore for a bit – he can always use a **_Trafuri_** spell for a quick teleport back home – and familiarize himself with the city. But just as he walked over a stone bridge, he suddenly collapsed on all fours.

"Wh-what the fuck?" He said as he covered his mouth in an effort to try and hold in his lunch, but it was in vain, so he quickly ran to the side of the stone bridge and hurled.

It was then he noticed where the smell was coming from, an open sewage outlet, just under the bridge. While most would chalk it up to whatever filth was in the sewers making such a smell, Minato knew better.

It smelled like entire families were slaughtered in there.

Minato clenched his fists in rage, he didn't know what kind of monster would do this, but he was going to kill them. He may have spared Takaya and Jin back in Tartarus – though Jin committed suicide, he wasn't going to be so lenient to these monsters.

But first, he needed a weapon.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Later**

Elizabeth was surprised, for the first time since Minato and her came to this world, she came home before Minato did. It was a pleasant surprise, and it helped Elizabeth imagine how it would be for a housewife to wait for their husband to come home.

She then decided to a somewhat clichéd routine. When Minato comes back, she'll come to him and ask if he wanted dinner? A bath? Or her? She did her research, and found it was rather effective to get your loved one in 'the mood'. It worked especially well when used against males.

Hearing the doorbell ring, she immediately got into position, and as Minato walked in through the door.

She found herself freezing on the spot.

Minato was silent, it wasn't the usual comfortable silence she was used to. No, it was more like the dreaded silence prisoners experience as they wait their death sentence. His bangs covered both his eyes, and he radiated a cold aura Elizabeth couldn't help but tremble at.

She remembered this feeling, it only happened one other time before, when Thanatos told him that his friends at S.E.E.S had passed away. It was the first and only time she'd seen Minato face Erebus _without_ his persona's help. She'd never seen him fight so ferociously, the entire fight then became something akin to David and the Goliath, if David was a grieving man who used the Goliath as nothing more than a tool to vent out his frustrations.

She was fairly he implanted some fear into Erebus as well, even if it's only a small amount.

"M-Minato-sama?" She stuttered. She was scared, while she knew she shouldn't be worried about him hurting her – Minato would never do that – she can't help but be nervous.

Minato's cold gaze turned to her, and Elizabeth stiffened. But when Minato saw how scared she was, his gaze softened, and he pulled her in for a hug while rubbing the back of her head.

"I scared you didn't I?" Elizabeth nodded while burying her head into his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I was just angry." He reassured her.

Elizabeth broke away from the hug to look at him. "What happened?" Minato didn't respond just yet and put down the bag of groceries – which Elizabeth just noticed – on the kitchen counter before he sat down on the couch, and laid his head in his hands.

"I just." He sighed, sounding very tired. "I was testing out my new senses. Since I'm the new God of Death, I had gained the ability to smell the stench of death. To test this new ability, I decided to check the local hospital. I found out something about my new ability, sadly it's not really something I'd like to live with for the rest of my life." He deliberately left out the time he passed Irisviel and Saber, but that can wait another day, this has to be settled now. "Then I walked over this bridge, and that's when I felt it." Tears started welling up in his eyes. "I smelled them Elizabeth, I smelled the death of entire families, they're all down in the sewers. I could smell hundreds of children, slaughtered just beneath the city." He held his head in his hands, gripping tightly on the sides of his skull. "I couldn't save them." He started crying, but then suddenly Elizabeth pulled him into a hug, placing his head in her chest.

"Shh, it's not your fault." She whispered words of comfort into his ear, and he hugged back. "We're going to find them, and we'll catch whoever did it, alright?"

Minato broke away from the hug. "I'm not going to spare them Elizabeth." He got up, but Elizabeth grabbed his sleeve.

"Minato, this isn't you. You're being blinded by rage, remember last time?" That was new, Elizabeth had always called him 'Minato-same' up to now.

"That was different." He said without looking at her.

"That's right, that _was_ different. That was against Erebus, a manifestation of humanity's desire for death that reforms a year after being slain. Erebus could take what you threw at him." She then got up as well and hugged him from behind. "I was scared back then, but it wasn't scared of you. I was scared of the fact that I might lose the man I love to rage. When I saw you viciously fighting Erebus like that, I was afraid I lost you, I don't know what I'd do if that happens. And it terrifies me." It was then Minato remembered the last time he gave into his rage.

 ** _Flashback Start_**

 _Minato was breathing heavily as he stood tall above the mangled corpse that was Erebus. Black body parts were strewn across the ground, already fading away, just like all shadows. He looked at the Lucifer's Blade in his hands, and saw that it was broken, he remembered that it broke halfway through the fight, and he started to dual-wield the broken pieces, ignoring the wounds it gave him._

 _When he turned around, he saw that Elizabeth and all of his persona were frozen, the look of shock adorning their faces. When he saw the terrified look on Elizabeth, he felt a piece of himself break at the sight, and instead of greeting her like he used to, he walked past her. None of the persona came to him, they were still in shock, it was only Thanatos who walked towards him._

 ** _Flashback End_**

Since then Minato tried his best to keep an extra check on his emotions, and while things returned to normal over time, he just couldn't get over the terrified look on Elizabeth's face. It hurt seeing her so scared of him, a lot.

Only now did he know she wasn't scared of him, but she was scared of _losing_ him. He turned around to face Elizabeth, and the two shared a loving embrace.

"I didn't know." Was all he said.

"I guess I'm partially to blame for that, since I forgot to tell you." The two lovers shared a small laugh.

"Yeah well, next time, if you have something to say, just say it." He looked down into her eyes. "Okay?" A soft smile adorned his face as he looked into her eyes.

She nodded. "Okay. So, what do we do about this murderer?" Minato only smiled.

"Well, where's the nearest place where we can stock up on weapons?"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 8: Madness is Relative

Minato found himself twitching.

An audible groan escaped his lips, it seemed it was easier for him to get frustrated these days. Maybe that's because Elizabeth decided it was a fucking good idea to take the fucking _Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi_ , one of the fucking **_Japanese Imperial Regalia_**!

"Is something wrong, Minato-sama? You look like you have a headache." Oh, really? Thanks for the amazing deduction skills Sherlock. Elizabeth was obviously feigning innocence.

"Elizabeth, tell me again why you thought it was a good idea to steal one of the Imperial Regalia? One of Japans greatest treasures?" He held up said Imperial Regalia in his hands. The weapon itself was _very_ powerful Noble Phantasm. It had an extensive history, being found by Susano-ō in one of the tails of the Yamata-no-Orochi, in which afterwards Susano-ō gave it to Amaterasu, and generations later, the twelfth emperor Keikō gave it to the warrior Yamato Takeru who used it to control the wind and escape being burned alive. Honestly it was a miracle wasn't either lost to time or lost with the death of its wielder like a lot of other Noble Phantasms.

"Well, originally I was going to find a nearby blacksmith and ask him to make a sword for you, but that would take too long, and the higher the quality of the sword the longer it will take to make. So I decided to buy a sword that's already made, but it might take too long for me to find a proper sword for you, Minato-sama. So I decided to go to the Atsuta shrine in Nagoya." Elizabeth explained happily, and Minato felt his hair growing gray for every sentence.

"How the hell did you get from here to Nagoya? That's hundreds of miles – or kilometers – away." He asked.

"Trafuri." Was her only response.

Minato sighed. "You really drive me crazy, you know that right?"

"I know, and isn't that why you chose me?" Minato chuckled.

"Yeah, it was." Though he was still worried about the whole stealing one of the Imperial Regalia. And Susano-ō and Amaterasu giving him the 'Ok' to have it doesn't help. He wondered if it's going to be a serious problem.

Meanwhile in the Atsuta Shrine in Nagoya, the priests of the shrine were panicking and immediately making calls to the Emperor about the theft of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, along with a note where the sword was saying 'Don't worry, will give back by dawn.'

Minato shrugged, he was going to give it back anyways.

The two headed to the bridge where Minato smelled the stench from, and saw two people just outside the entrance to the sewers. It was Rider and his master, Waver Velvet.

"Taking a midnight stroll, boys?" Elizabeth spoke up as they jumped down, surprising both of them – though only Waver flinched.

"C-Caster?" Waver stuttered.

"Ah, Caster. Glad you could make it. I wondered if you were coming, considering you didn't come to the gathering." Rider said with his ever present toothy grin.

"Forgive me, but I was not aware of a gathering."

"Huh? Didn't your master get the memo? There was a gathering at the church earlier today. Said there was some schmuck going around killing people using magic. The Supervisor of the war called for a meeting, and since you were absent, they all assumed it was you."

"Is that so?" This time it was Minato who spoke up. "Sorry if I couldn't come, I've been busy these past few days." Rider took the time to get a good look at Minato before smiling.

"So you're Caster's master? To be honest I was curious as to who was it that radiated that kind of aura back at the docks. But now that I got a good look at you, the subtle aura around you is unmistakable." Rider deduced while Waver was shaking. If this master was the one who generated _that_ aura, who knows how strong he was on his own, he doubted even the Magus Killer can take on someone who can control a servant like Caster.

Minato bowed in respect. "It's nice to meet you, King of Conquerors. Would you prefer if I call you Alexander or Iskandar?" He asked.

" _Of course Caster's master would know Rider's identity._ " Thought Waver.

"I apologize for the trouble my servant caused you back at the docks. Honestly, I ask her to scout, not pick fights." He scolded Elizabeth.

"Oh, come on Minato-sama. You know very well I can take on all of them, with or without my Noble Phantasm. Besides, it was just too much fun to pass by."

" _You call scaring Archer and Lancer fun?_ " Waver questioned Caster's sanity as he remembered how nervous Lancer was during the gathering. And while Archer didn't show up, he did remember seeing Archer get scared back at the docks.

For some reason seeing the King of Heroes so afraid of something I amusing to him.

"You should be more cautious next time, what if the other servants manage to beat the ones you summoned and you get overwhelmed?" Elizabeth pouted at that, to think Minato would doubt her strength. "I'm not doubting your strength if that's what you're asking. Why would I? After all our spars together?" Waver's eyes widened at the revelation.

"W-wait, you mean you've actually fought against your won servant? One on one?" What is with this pair? An insane Caster with a penchant for theatrics and an equally insane master. ( **A/N: Well, ain't that familiar?** )

Rider let out a bellowing laugh. "See boy?" He pats Waver's back. "This is how masters should be. Always by their servants' side in battle, like the Einzbern master. Not like Lancer's master, always hiding in the background."

Minato clapped his hands together, gathering the attention of everyone. "Now that we're all acquainted with each other. Let's get rid of this murderer." Everyone else nodded, and Rider offered them a ride on the Gordius Wheel.

"It's a little cramped." Waver voiced his displeasure as they all rode the Gordius Wheel.

"Well, chariots are regularly designed to hold two people at most." Elizabeth informed him.

"By the way…" Waver turned to Minato. "…I never got your name."

"Minato, Minato Arisato."

"Arisato, huh? Never heard of a magus family of that name."

"That's because I'm probably the first of my family to have magical abilities." He wasn't lying. As far as he knew he was the first and only one of his family to be able to use personas.

"Wait a minute, you're saying you're a first generation magus?" It's uncommon to find a first generation magus these days, simply because you're more likely to find a magus with at a few generations of history than finding one with no previous magus ancestry at all.

"Pretty much." Was Minato's simple response.

Waver sighed. "I really should get used to being surprised around you two, first Caster, now you." Waver scratched his head in frustration, the Caster class master and Servant are particularly troublesome in this war.

Suddenly, Minato smelled something. "We're close." His eyes narrowed. "Go left!" He said just as they approached a branching pathway, and Rider did as he was told.

It took a few seconds for Waver to figure out something was wrong. "Hey! You can't just order him around like that! He's my servant."

"Calm yourself boy. We're all currently in a temporary alliance, and I am obliged to listen to what my allies say." Rider reassured his master. "By the way, you sure this is the right way?" Rider asked Minato.

"Yes, the smell is getting stronger." Waver was going to ask about the smell when he saw Minato looking more and more sick the further they went down the sewers.

"H-hey, is he okay?" Waver asked while Elizabeth rubbed Minato's back for comfort.

"It's fine, he just has a very… sensitive nose." Waver was about to probe further when he almost fell when the chariot came to an abrupt halt.

"Oi, Rider! Don't just stop like- "His words died in his mouth as he took in the scenery in front of him.

They had arrived in an open area, with tall pillars reaching up to the ceiling, along with a plethora of dead bodies, mostly children with a few adults here and there, it was hard to distinguish which head belonged to which body with how they're strewn about on the floor, either that or the bodies were hung on either the pillars or the wall like some sort of twisted form of modern art.

"This place reeks." Minato said as he got off the chariot, meanwhile Waver was busy throwing up. While Waver and Rider might chalk his words to the general smell of dead bodies, Minato was actually referring to the smell of despair that seems to seep into their very walls of the sewers.

Minato was going to kill whoever did this. But first, a funeral is in order. He reached out his right hand in front of him. " ** _Panta Rhei_**!" Suddenly a large tornado appeared in the center of the area, sucking up the dead bodies, even the ones hung up on the walls. Rider had to catch Waver before he got sucked in as well. " ** _Ragnarok_**!" As the bodies clustered together from the wind, a pillar of flame burst forth from the ground, burning the corpses until they were nothing more than cinders.

"Giving the victims a funeral pyre, eh? Smart move. I would've done the same, only with the Gordius Wheel's lightning." Rider commented.

"I just wanted to put them out of their misery, I dread to think if some of them were still half-alive in the state they were in." Minato replied without looking back.

"Yes, quite. Though I must say, those are a peculiar pair of spells you used there. **_Panta Rhei_** and **_Ragnarok_** , was it?"

"Yes." He clapped his hands together in prayer to the victims. When he finished, he turned to them. "We should head back."

"Yeah, it's a shame we didn't find the culprit here. That extra command seal would've been really useful." Waver said as he got on Rider's chariot.

Rider waited for Minato and Elizabeth to get on. "Aren't you getting on?" He asked.

"No, we have other means of leaving. Besides, I think Minato-sama isn't done mourning for them just yet. I'm sure he feels guilty not being able to save them."

"It's not his fault, he shouldn't blame himself for things he can't control." Rider said sagely.

"I'll be sure to give him the message." Elizabeth bowed lightly, and rider nodded before riding off with Waver out of the sewers. Elizabeth turned around and saw Minato looking at one of the tunnels that lead here. "Minato-sama? What's wrong?"

Minato was clenching his fists tightly as he saw two individuals enter through one of the tunnels. One of them had a young face without a single crease yet. He has huge, rolling eyes and oily, glistening cheeks. He has a muscular build and is a very tall individual, along with the deathly pallor of his face. The other was a young man with red hair, wearing purple clothes over a white undershirt. The taller man's garments were quite odd and were definitely queer. A luxurious robe of ancient design; sanguineous scarlet patterns adorned the pitch-black fabric. He donned an inky black cassock, and an evil aura reeled about it. Also, the patterns dyed crimson red on the cloth was as if stained with blood. His figure, tall enough to reach the clouds, was wrapped in a much-folded robe, decorated with luxurious latches made of precious metals; his whole style looks exactly like some "evil magician" from a manga.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" The young man screamed. "Wh-what happened here? Everything's destroyed!"

"It seems someone decided to destroy our workshop." The taller man pointed to Minato. Meanwhile Elizabeth had her suspicions on who the tall man was, so she opened her **_Persona Compendium_** to see if her suspicions were right.

A card floated out of the book, bearing the image of a tower struck by lightning, and bore the number **XVI** , the **_Tower_** , that's never a good sign. As the card flipped, and revealed the identity of the man in robes. Gilles de Rais, a close comrade of Jeanne D'Arc, who descended into madness after her execution, resorting to using the dark arts as he conducted cruel rituals on children. Once a noble knight and saint, now a madman with a penchant for having children as his primary victims.

Elizabeth can only assume that the book in Gilles de Rais' hand was **_Prelati's Spellbook_** , once owned by Francois Prelati, a friend of Gilles who taught him Alchemy in the first place.

"Hey!" The young man yelled at Minato. "Why'd you do this? That's so uncool. We worked hard to make all that."

"You killed all this people, all those children. I could even make out a few families here and there." Minato's grip on the _Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi_ tightened.

"Of course we did, how else were going to make art?" The young man spoke without hesitation.

"Art? Art?! _ART?!_ You call nailing people to the wall art?" His grip on the _Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi_ tightened even more that he was worried it broke in his grip, even Elizabeth gripped the **_Persona Compendium_** a little tighter hearing him spoke.

"A simple man like you could never understand true art like we do." The taller man finally spoke up.

"Gilles de Rais." Elizabeth, slightly surprising Gilles. "Close confidant of Jeanne D'Arc, and former knight. Oh how the mighty have fallen."

"You have no right to judge me, woman! Just as those traitors had no right to judge my beloved Jeanne for treason and heresy, when she's the most faithful of us all!" Gilles suddenly raised his voice. As expected, the subject of Jeanne D'Arc is a touchy subject to him. "I learned then that god doesn't exist. If he did, why did he not save the one who was most faithful to him?"

"No, Gilles." Minato spoke, his head lowered, and his bangs covered his eyes. "God does exist, and he has sent the reaper to deliver your judgement." He raised his head, and his silver eyes are now hollow, empty.

Minato charged forward, the _Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi_ at the ready. To the young man and Gilles, he seems to blink towards them in the span of less than a seconds, and successfully sever the young man's head, and injuring Gilles across the shoulders.

"Uryuunosuke!" Gilles cried out as he saw the head of his master roll on the floor, he could feel himself fade away, and he doesn't have the necessary time to conduct his chant to use his noble phantasm to sustain himself with how ferocious the man in front of him was.

But just as Gilles was slowly fading away, he saw the man in from him change, 8 coffins appear behind Minato, and a deathly aura emanated from him. Gilles has never been so scared before in his life. The person, no… this _creature_ in front of him, was far more terrifying than his own demons.

" **I'** m **n** o **t** l **e** t **t** i **n** g **y** o **u** r **e** t **u** r **n** t **o** t **h** e **T** h **r** o **n** e **o** f **H** e **r** o **e** s **;** y **o** u **m** u **s** t **b** e **p** u **n** i **s** h **e** d **f** o **r** y **o** u **r** s **i** n **s.** " Minato's voice was distorted as he took on his God of Death form. One of the coffins placed itself upright on the ground next to him. " ** _Aiónio Férétro._** " The coffin opened, and chains shot out of it, wrapping itself around Gilles as he was forcibly dragged into the coffin. " **E** n **j** o **y** t **h** e **r** e **s** t **o** f **e** t **e** r **n** i **t** y **i** n **t** o **r** t **u** r **e.** " It was only when Gilles realized he wasn't fading back to the Throne of Heroes then he started kicking and screaming. Gilles screams echoed throughout the sewers, and as he was finally dragged inside the coffin, it slammed with a reverberating 'Slam!' sound.

Elizabeth walked over to Minato, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her and smiled, having an unspoken conversation between themselves before they used **_Trafuri_** to make a quick exit out of the sewers.

The two never realized a certain Assassin class was watching from the shadows, shaking in fear. " _We must report this to Kirei-sama_."

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Okay everyone, the poll results are in.**

 **Drumroll please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. *Drumrolls***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aigis! *Cue fireworks and confetti***

 **Thank you for participating in the poll everybody :D**


	9. Chapter 7,5

Hello everyone, Agent Zwolf here.

I'm really sorry for teasing you guys like this. But won't be writing for another while, and i don't want to keep hanging you guys in suspense. So i decided to upload Aigis' stats, plus a challenge im issuing to you guys.

Again, and i can't stress this enough, i really hate teasing you guys, but i also hate leaving you guys in suspense even more.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Spirit: Aigis**

 **Master: Minato Arisato**

 **Alignment: Lawful Good**

 **Class:** ** _Archer_**

 **Strength: A++**

 **Mana: B+**

 **Endurance: A+**

 **Agility: B-**

 **Luck: B**

 **N. Phantasm: EX**

 **Class Skills**

 ** _Independent Action_** **A**

 ** _Magic Resistance_** **B**

 **Personal Skills**

 ** _Devotion to one's Beloved_** **A+: A skill belonging to those who dedicated themselves to their loved ones in life, regardless of the end goals. Negates any and all magic that charms/hypnotizes the owner of this skill. Gives all stats the (+) mod when fighting for the ones she loves.**

 ** _Summoning_** **B: A magecraft that evokes spiritual bodies from the past and the future. Aigis, inheriting Minato's abilities as a Wild Card, she has approximately 200 personas under her command, and though she is unable to summon multiple personas like Minato previously did along with Elizabeth, she can still switch personas at will.**

 ** _Firearms Mastery_** **EX: An ability derived from years of continues use of firearms, from handguns to SMG's to Rifles to even Cannons and Bazooka's. Allows the use of any firearm, regardless if Aigis has never used them befre.**

 ** _Internal Armory: Neverending Weapons of the Mechanical Maiden_** **EX: An ability derived from her almost yearly upgrades through the resources provided by the Kirijo group. Each upgrade improves her weapons by both quantity and quality.**

 ** _In His Name_** **EX: A skill signifying the accumulated years she spent throughout her entire life, trying to make sure that Minato's sacrifice wasn't in vain. She scoured every part of the world protecting the people from themselves and from Shadows, all while searching for a way to relieve him from the prison of his own making. Gives all stats the (+) mod when fighting for the ones she loves.**

 **Noble Phantasms:**

 ** _Persona: The Mask of your True Self_**

 **Type: Anti-Self**

 **Range: N/A**

 **Maximum amount of targets: Unknown**

 **Rank: A+**

 **The Heaven's Feel. The third true magic that allows the manifestation of one's soul and Aigis' primary power. Aigis is able to summon fragments of her very soul in the forms of Palladion and Pallas Athena. This has been further enhanced by her other Noble Phantasm,** ** _The Wild Card: The Gift of my Beloved Messiah_** **, which allows Aigis to have approximately 200 personas in her arsenal.**

 ** _The Wild Card: The Gift of my Beloved Messiah_**

 **Type: Self-Enhancement**

 **Range: N/A**

 **Maximum amount of targets: N/A**

 **A Noble Phantasm that enhances the power of another Noble Phantasm. She attained this Noble Phantasm after inheriting it from Minato, allowing her to summon the personas in his arsenal up until his death.**

 ** _Aegis: The Protection of the Heartless Armed Angel_**

 **Type: Barrier**

 **Range: 20**

 **Maximum amount of targets: 10**

 **Rank: EX**

 **The shield that protects the gods such as Zeus and Athena. Through the use of the** ** _Summoning_** **skill and one of her Noble Phantasms;** ** _Persona: The Mask of your True Self_** **, she is able to summon her persona, Pallas Athena and use the Shield of Aegis to protect herself an allies from harm.**

 **It has a very specific effect, when used to protect Minato, the shield draws power from the bonds between them. When used this way, Aigis will be able to use the Noble Phantasm to its full potential, as it now symbolizes the status of Messiahs being divine beings and the nature of the shield to protect the divine. It blocks any attack as long as the desire to protect is present in the wielder.**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Well, now that that's out of the way.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHALLENGE ALERT!**

 **Alright, i know this might be a bit cliched. (Actually it might be very cliched because of how many of these i see on this website.**

 **But regardless, i want one of you guys to make a story, where the characters from Fate/Zero read this story. (This was not my idea, it was requested by** **can't remember username** **) PM me if you want to volunteer.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Another chapter guys!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...No seriously.**

 **Hello everyone, AgentZwolf here.**

 **And i finally finished this chapter, Yay! *** ** _Cue Confetti_** *****

 **I know it's been a while since i posted a chapter, so i decided to make it up to you guys and make it an extra long chapter. :D**

 **Well, that's all i wanna say guys.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Chapter 9: And then it all went wrong from there

"Are you sure about what you saw, Assassin?" Kirei asked, with a rare look of confusion on his face.

Kirei stood in front of the bowing Assassin in the Tohsaka mansion with his mentor, Tokiomi sitting in his desk behind him.

"Yes, Kirei-sama. Originally we were going to set up an ambush if only one servant and master pair came, but Caster's master made us think otherwise." The Assassin class servant spoke, and while Tokiomi didn't notice as he was too busy thinking just how a magus managed to do the things described by Assassin. Kirei on the other hand, noticed the slight fearful tone in Assassin's voice, and even then it was from his years of experience as a part of the Church's Burial Agency.

"I see, very well Assassin. I'm sending you to scout him." Assassin's head perked up.

"Kirei-sama?" Assassin almost stuttered, they were afraid of Caster's master after seeing what he did to Gilles de Rais. But they were professional killer, they did not hesitate or question their orders. So instead they asked for clarification.

"He is a wild card; thus we need to know more about him. Make sure you aren't seen. You've seen what he can do, use it as motivation." Assassin merely bowed.

"Yes, Kirei-sama." With that said, Assassin disappeared into the shadows.

With Assassin gone, Kirei then turned to his mentor. "What do you think?"

"I think Caster's master need to be dealt with." Kirei could see Tokiomi slightly trembling as he held his wine glass.

"I agree, Caster was already a huge obstacle in this war, now with a master equally if not more powerful than her? It will be difficult to defeat them."

"Yes, if it was only Caster, Assassin can simply dispose of him. But know that we know of his abilities, Things just became a whole lot harder." Tokiomi placed a hand on his chin as he thought of ways to dispose of Caster and her master. "What information do you have on Lancer and Kayneth El-Melloi?" He asked his student.

"I'm afraid Lancer's master is out of commission. I had one Assassin scout his hideout and found that Kayneth El-Melloi have had his magic circuits crippled. Most likely the work of Kiritsugu Emiya. Unless Kayneth hands his command seals to his fiancée, I'm afraid Lancer will be eliminated."

"I see." Well, that rules out Lancer, and he can't ask Kariya for help. Call it a man's pride if you will, but unless the situation is truly dire, he won't ask his wife's ex-boyfriend for help.

And he had a feeling that it was mutual.

"Very well, Kirei. You are dismissed for the night. We'll continue as we already have, and maybe things will be better for us tomorrow." Kirei bowed to his mentor before leaving.

" _Caster's master, Minato Arisato. A reaper sent by god, I wonder what a being of that caliber is doing participating in this war?_ " Kirei thought as he walked out of Tokiomi's study.

As Kirei walked to the living room, he saw Archer sitting on the couch, his feet propped up against the coffee table, holding a glass of wine with his face contorted into a frustrated look.

"I pulled out my finest wine from the **_Gate of Babylon_** , and yet I cannot enjoy it." Archer said the moment Kirei was in hearing range.

"Is something troubling you, King of Heroes?" Kirei asked the Archer servant.

"I know what you and Tokiomi were talking about in his study, and as much as I loathe to request help from mongrels, I doubt I can take on Caster alone, especially with that _thing_ under her control." Gilgamesh scowled at the memory. "Allow me to be honest with you, Kirei. When I fought that creature I felt something I haven't felt in a long time. Fear." Kirei was surprised that Gilgamesh was afraid of something, let alone admit his fear. "The only other time I felt this way was when the realization of my demise dawned on me the moment by best friend, Enkidu passed away. And as much as I can boast of how the **_Gate of Babylon_** holds all the treasures in the world, anti-god weapons are a rarity even by my standards, and even then I only know of one."

"If I may ask, my king. What is the name of this weapon you speak of?" Though normally Gilgamesh would say something along the lines of 'You dare demand something from me, mongrel?'. But since Kirei has been such an amusing individual for him in this war, he decided to humor him.

His eyes look into the distance, a look of longing, of nostalgia, adorned his features. "Enkidu. And for the record, he was my closest friend." A rare smile grew on the Golden King's features, which quickly turned sour as he remembered the day Enkidu passed away in his arms.

Gilgamesh laid down the wine, and stood up from the couch before walking away. "Where are you going, my king?" Kirei asked.

"I'm going to get rid of a pest that's been wandering through my garden for too long."

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Meanwhile**

"Are you sure about what you saw, Saber?" Kiritsugu asked. He could feel a headache coming up.

"Yes, another servant has appeared tonight." Saber confirmed.

"Maybe Caster was responsible; she did display the ability to summon servants a few days ago at the docks." Irisviel asked.

"I am aware of that, Irisviel. I just don't think summoning a servant that does all those heinous things is above what Caster will do. She seems like a person who has a penchant for theatrics, not a murderer."

"I agree with Saber; from what I've seen of Caster, she seems to be the kind of person to go over the top to disorient and confuse her opponents, making them overestimate her skill." Kiritsugu deduced.

"Yes, quite. Caster exudes an aura of raw power, I noticed that the first time I met her ta the docks, combined with her ability to summon heroic spirits, and she's an unstoppable powerhouse unless we, along with the other masters' work together."

"There's just one problem…" Kiritsugu trailed off, and the others nodded.

"There's no guarantee they'll _want_ to work together."

"Kiritsugu, what do you know about the other masters?" The King of Knights asked.

Kiritsugu walked to a desk and picked up some files before laying them all on the table one by one. "Matou, Kariya." He said as he placed a folder with Kariya's picture on the table. "Master of Berserker. He ex-communicated himself from the Matou family decades ago, and since has been living a normal life away from any form of Thaumaturgy. Though he has been in touch with the Tohsaka family, more specifically Aoi Tohsaka, and her daughters Rin Tohsaka, and formerly Sakura Tohsaka, now named Sakura Matou, after Tokiomi, current head of the family sent her off to the Matou's as the Matou have no suitable heir to inherit their magecraft. Considering how close he is to the matriarch of the family, Aoi, not to mention her daughters. It's safe to say that Kariya didn't take Sakura being sold off to the Matou's, especially since Kariya himself is a former Matou."

"He probably knows the more, darker aspects of the Matou magecraft, considering he was once a part of that family." Irisviel commented.

Kiritsugu nodded. "And considering how he stayed away from the world of magecraft, I'd say dark is an understatement. He probably went back to the Matou's to beg for Sakura to be relieved of the responsibility of participating in this Grail war."

Irisviel picked up a picture, showing the image of Kariya. The date at the bottom showed that it was taken a few nights ago. The picture itself was quite close, but not close enough for Kariya to notice. "Poor man, if this is what the Matou magecraft did to him, I dread to think of what Sakura is going through." She could see how Kariya leaned on the wall for support, holding a limp arm, and she could see white hair despite the hoodie. And in contrast to his old appearance, she took pity on him.

Meanwhile, Saber had a newfound respect for Kariya. It was admirable really, risking one's own life to protect their niece from the horrors of their former family and bring her back home to her family. It spoke volumes of his character.

"Next." Kiritsugu spoke up, as he laid down another folder, this time with the picture of Waver Velvet. "Velvet, Waver. Master of Rider. A student of the Clocktower in London, it can be assumed that he stole Rider's catalyst from his teacher, Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi. He's quite talented, and his thesis on the combined use of magic and modern technology could result in a breakthrough of all forms of magic." He sighed. "Sadly, the members of the Clocktower are a bunch of stuck up snobs."

"Sometimes I wonder which is the master and who's the servant between the two. Rider is impulsive and does his own thing. While Waver is busy keeping Rider on a leash." Irisviel giggled.

Saber only had a smile on her face. "Despite his impulsiveness, Rider is a formidable opponent. His chariot has the ability to fly, and the bulls pulling the chariot generates lightning where they walk."

"It's safe to say that his chariot is the Gordius Wheel, and the bulls are the divine bulls once offered to Zeus by King Gordius. With that said, I think we can safely assume that Rider's noble phantasm is summoning the army he fought with against the Persian king, Darius III. Though despite the history books saying that they were enemies, they acted like rivals more than anything."

"I'm sure that when Rider confronts Caster. He'll probably ask for her to summon Darius again." Irisviel added.

Kiritsugu nodded and laid down another folder. "Next. Kotomine, Kirei." He grimaced as he saw the image. "Has been involved with the Church since a very young age due to his father, Risei Kotomine. And was chosen as an Executor form the age of ten."

"Ten, he was an executor of the church from the age of ten?" Irisviel almost yelled, a child shouldn't be in the business of killing, regardless of the age.

"This is why I dislike modern Magus; children are always involved these days." Saber spoke her dislike of the subject, recent events including Gilles de Rais' use of children as sacrifices for his demons, and the new of the youngest child of the Tohsaka family being sold to another family has made her rather angry. Now she knows one of the master of this war was a part of a group within the church that not only dealt with killing Magus, but also Demons and Dead Apostles? since the age of ten at that?!

"Yes, and he is the most dangerous master in this war barring Caster's master. He has no qualms taking a life, having been conditioned at an early age suppress any emotions that might get in the way of being an Executor."

"He reminds me of you." Saber said.

"He reminds me of who I once was." He subconsciously held Irisviel's hand, and she returned the gesture. He steeled himself and placed yet another folder on the table. "Next. Tohsaka, Tokiomi. Current head of the Tohsaka family, and formerly father of two." Kiritsugu grimaced, he had a newfound dislike of the Tohsaka master. Just the idea of a father, giving away their daughter, regardless whether the daughter is the youngest or eldest, and regardless of the guy you're giving her away to being a close family friend. It makes him sick.

"Gave her daughter away to the Matou family. And is a highly capable magus." Kiritsugu laid down a picture of Tokiomi wielding a staff with a jewel at the top. "He has created a mystic code that he has charged for at least several years. I assume he's charged it in preparation for this war."

"I see. It's understandable considering the Tohsaka were among the ones who created the Holy Grail." Irisviel commented.

"And finally, Caster's master." Kiritsugu laid down the picture of a blue haired boy wearing what seems to be a school uniform. "We've yet to know his name." His eyes narrowed upon the boy's emotionless look. The boy may seem harmless, but Kiritsugu looked into the boy's eyes, and saw not a harmless teenager, but an experienced fighter. And when it comes to magus, it's never a good idea to judge them based on age.

And considering there were True Ancestors who took the appearance of young children – take Merem Solomon for example. It's better to overestimate than underestimate.

"He doesn't seem like much, but his eyes show experience a young man like himself shouldn't have." Saber assessed.

"Eh? But he's a teenager." Irisviel said, not quite believing that a teenage magus can be so dangerous, especially compared to older magus in both magical strength and experience.

"And yet, he was able to summon the strongest servant in this war." Kiritsugu countered. "Either the boy managed to get his hands on a catalyst for Caster, or his personality and Caster's aligned very well."

"Assuming that the catalyst for Caster's summoning is Caster's book, I highly doubt it's the former." Considering Caster is a Sorceress of the 3rd True Magic, Saber doubted Caster's master came across the book by mere coincidence.

"I agree on that, for centuries the Einzbern have been obsessed with regaining the 3rd True Magic that they lost. It's the entire reason they created the Holy Grail War. If such a book still existed, we would have known about it." Irisviel said.

Saber nodded. "Is there anything else you know about him, Kiritsugu?"

He shook his head. "I've managed to follow him to his house, but I've never managed to get any further than that." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Caster practically has the place on lockdown. A bounded field spanning the whole house, I don't know what it does just yet. And frankly, I'm reluctant to find out." Kiritsugu hid his slight fear well, but both Saber and Irisviel noticed. Kiritsugu coughed into his fist before continuing. "I tried to use an x-ray camera to try and get a look inside, but it Caster had already caught on to my presence and sent an Assassin to drive me out of the area."

"Hmm, that Caster is a really troublesome with the 3rd Magic at her disposal." Saber concluded.

Irisviel could only nod in agreement. Were Einzbern family this powerful, back when they still had the 3rd Magic? No wonder they're obsessed with it, with the ability to summon Heroic Spirits at will, they would be nearly unstoppable.

"By the way Kiritsugu, where's Maiya? I haven't seen her." She asked her husband.

"I sent Maiya to go scouting for the other masters, we need all the information we can get our hands on to win this war." He was about to say more when his earpiece beeped. "Yes, Maiya. Did you find something?" He heard a bit of shuffling, before he heard a voice that clearly wasn't Maiya's.

" _Oh, hello? Who is this?_ " Spoke a voice that's a bit too jovial.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Elizabeth was _not_ happy.

Granted it took a lot to get under her skin, a lot of people have annoyed her, but never really made her angry. The times when She and Minato sparred together and Minato broke the rules was only just one example. Again, annoyed, not angry.

But there's a first time for everything.

Minato and her had just finished dinner, and were about to enjoy a bit of alone time, when she caught notice of a presence nearby, watching from the distance. She may have been annoyed with rule breakers, but people who disturb her private time with her Minato-sama?

 _That_ is where she draws the line.

She summoned Robin Hood to track down the annoyance, before following suit. When Robin Hood stopped, she saw a woman in her twenties, with short black hair, looking down the scope of a rifle. Elizabeth ordered Robin Hood to keep an arrow trailed on her while she stepped forward to the assassin.

Just as she approached, the woman spun, knife in hand, in an attempt to attack her, but Elizabeth caught the blade in her hands, snapped it in half, before kneeing the assailant in the solar plexus, causing her to lose air. The woman slumped down to the ground, coughing, and Elizabeth yanked the woman up by the hair.

"Tsk, tsk, don't you know that stalking is bad?" Elizabeth whispered in the woman's ear, she yanked the woman's hair a bit more forcing to see Robin Hood aiming an arrow right at her face. "Now, if you want to live. I want you to tell me who sent you." Elizabeth got no response, the woman clearly valued whoever she was working for more than her own life.

Elizabeth considered torturing the girl, but it just wasn't her style. Then she saw the earpiece in her ear. "Oh, what's this?" She picked up the ear piece. "An earpiece, let's see who's gonna take the call." She placed the earpiece in her ear, and pressed the button in the middle.

Meanwhile, Maiya prayed Kiritsugu wouldn't answer the earpiece.

It was then she heard a man speak. " _Yes, Maiya. Did you find something?_ " The voice was clearly male, but she didn't know anyone with that voice.

"Oh, hello? And who is this?" She said almost too jovially.

" _Who is this? Who are you? Why do you have this earpiece?_ " She heard fear in the man's voice. That's good, that means he values the woman's life. She would make use of it.

"Did I hear you right? Is Maiya this girl's name?"

" _What have you done with her?_ " His tone was cold, but Elizabeth wasn't bothered one bit.

"So Maiya _is_ her name, then? Don't worry, she's alive, for now. Normally, I would've scared her off. But sadly for her, I was just about to do something special for my master, and your lady friend here decided it was a good idea to interrupt our alone time. To summarize, I'm pissed. So if you want her unscathed, and breathing, I'll arrange a little get together for you to pick her up. Deal?"

She couldn't see it, but the man on the other side of the call was shaking. There were a few moments of silence before the man responded again. " _Where, and when?_ "

"Tonight. Let's say…." She looked around for any secluded meeting spots. "The graveyard, how's that sound?"

" _…_ _.I'll meet you there_."

"Excellent." She took off the earpiece, and knocked the woman unconscious.

"Will he really come, Master?" Robin Hood asked her.

"Yes, Robin. I heard the fear and concern in his voice, no doubt he cares for the girl."

"And you're not worried he'll come armed?" Robin Hood watched as his master walked over to the edge of the building they were on.

"And when have I been worried about someone being armed or not?"

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Omake I: Recon**

Kiritsugu was laying down, his eyes looking through his binoculars as he watched Caster's master walk to his house.

He's been watching they teenager for a while now, trying to figure out as much as he can about the boy. So far he's figured out that they boy has been visiting Home Depot a lot these past few days.

As the boy went inside, Kiritsugu was about to switch to a camera with an X-Ray function when he spotted two women walking to the house.

One seemed to be a young girl with dark skin, and blonde, and clothing that left little to the imagination. While the other was a grown woman with…. Ahem, generous assets – Hey, he's a healthy man, don't judge him – wearing conservative clothing yet it greatly accentuates her features.

The two-walked side by side, and even from afar, Kiritsugu can tell they weren't exactly friends.

There was an air of tension between them, like they were mortal enemies but decided to have a ceasefire, albeit a very temporary one. Kiritsugu watched as the two came up to the front door of the house, either unfazed by the bounded field or allowed into the house - the latter being more likely - when the two stopped, and Kiritsugu swore they turned and looked straight at him.

He had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but there they were, the two women looking at him, the younger one was even waving at him!

It was clear that the two women weren't human, so he decided to hightail it out of there. But just as he stood up, the clicking of a gun was heard behind him.

"Don't. Move." The voice was male, and yet it seemed oddly familiar to him.

"I was just about to leave." Kiritsugu says. It was clear whoever was pointing the gun at him worked for one of the two women in front of Caster's Master's home.

"I know, and I have my orders to chase you out, and make sure you leave and not come back."

"Then, why aren't you?"

"Simple, I'll do something suicidal and disobey my orders so I can kill you." Kiritsugu tensed, whoever it is really wanted him dead if he considered disobeying his orders to be suicidal.

"And why do you want to kill me so badly?"

"Turn around." The man ordered. Kiritsugu obliged and when he turned, he saw a figure wearing full body armor, a cowl and even a face mask. Another thing that caught his attention was the gun pointed at him, and it wasn't just any gun.

It was his **_Thompson Contender_**.

"Who are you, why do you have that gun?" He received a chuckle from the man in front of him.

"Haven't you figured out yet?" The man took his hood and mask off, and Kiritsugu stumbled back in shock and horror.

"No, no it can't be!" Kiritsugu's voice broke, he couldn't come to terms with what he had just seen.

The man in front of him was Kiritsugu, with dark skin, and snow-white hair. "What's wrong? This is what happened to me when I kept going to fulfill my dream of protecting everyone, and it will happen to you as well." White haired Kiritsugu spoke with a harsh, cold tone, with a hint of anger in between. "I followed our dream, tried to save everyone. Now look what happened. Now I don't save, I kill. It's what we've always been, Kiritsugu, Killers. But now, I can finally put that to an end, I just need to kill you here and now." Black haired Kiritsugu was too shocked to respond, and White haired Kiritsugu's eyes narrowed. But just as White haired Kiritsugu was about to pull the trigger, a searing pain erupted, bringing him to him knees.

Pain rang through White haired Kiritsugu's skull. His screams were enough for Black Haired Kiritsugu snap out of his shock. When the pain subsided, White haired Kiritsugu was on his knees, panting. And his body started t fade into motes of light.

"Damned, Alaya." White haired Kiritsugu growled out. "It seems I won't be killing you today, but remember my face, Kiritsugu." White haired Kiritsugu gestured to himself. "This is what will happen if you continue to follow your dream." His last words echoed as the White haired Kiritsugu dispersed into motes of light. Leaving the real Kiritsugu to deal with a shocking revelation.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Meanwhile**

"Did you really have to torture the man like that, showing him his future Counter Guardian self?" Gaia asked her young mortal enemy.

"Oh, you know you had just as much fun watching the whole thing as I did. Don't deny it." Alaya was grinning from ear to ear, while nudging Gaia's sides.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Gaia says as she walked away.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Oh, and by the way guys. Anyone who's waiting for Aigis to show up, she'll show up in the next chapter, probably.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys, Agent Zwølf here.**

 **I'm sorry for all you guys who experienced false hope earlier today. I was actually just editing chapter 2.5 - now chapter 1.5 - but i accidentally wrote it over chapter 2, and since i lost everything from chapters 1-9, i couldn't re-post it unless i write it all over again.**

 **But anyways, here's the official Chapter 10 of Messiah of the Holy Grail** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Chapter 10: Banquet of Kings, and Elizabeth Part 1

"Elizabeth, remind me again why we're not going to the graveyard like we agreed to? Or rather, you agreed to. From how you told me, the guy seemed pretty desperate to get her back in one piece." Minato voiced his concerns as the two walked towards the Einzbern Mansion, while carrying a bound and gagged Maiya over his shoulder. Fortunately they're going to the Einzbern mansion through the forests – obviously – so they didn't worry about anyone seeing them.

"It's fine, Minato-sama. Call it a hunch if you will, but I feel if we don't come to the Einzberns we'll miss out on something fun." There was a light chill running down Minato's spine, and it was obvious that Maiya shivered as well. The differences in the meaning of fun between Elizabeth and literally anyone else can vary greatly from time to time. He did not want to go over how subtle those differences are, and how not subtle they can be.

"Well, I'm trusting you on that. By the way, how did you figure out the connection between whoever Maiya worked for and the Einzbern?"

"Oh, I had my suspicions and did some digging with a few of the more stealth oriented per- I mean Servants. It turns out the Einzberns hired a magus that mixed his magical knowhow with technology to become a hitman very proficient in killing mages."

"And here I thought the magus are too stubborn to rely on anything even related to modern technology. I guess the Einzbern are more open-minded."

"Oh the Einzberns are still stubborn about not using technology, it's just that they're so desperate to win the Holy Grail War that they're willing to resort to these methods." She hummed before coming to a sudden stop. "It seems we have just passed the Einzbern's bounded field."

"Really? It's only been what, 40 minutes since we started walking? I guess the house isn't too far away after all." They continued to walk forwards until they came to the front doors of the castle, and were met with Saber and Irisviel.

"Caster, what an unexpected surprise." Saber said while keeping a tight grip on her invisible sword.

"Hello Saber, Iri-chan. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." There was a subtle threatening undertone to her words, and the slight flinch Irisviel had was a pretty obvious tell.

"N-not at all, Elizabeth. Though I have to wonder what you're doing here." Irisviel inquired whilst trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"We came here to return someone to you. Though it was agreed to be done at a different place, Elizabeth here decided to come here anyway." Minato said, covering Elizabeth's mouth before she spooks them more than she already has.

"Mou, Minato-sama. You're ruining my image!" Elizabeth pouted.

"You're antics are more trouble than it's worth." He sighed. "Sorry about all the trouble, Elizabeth has a taste for the theatrics." He walked towards them and gently put down Maiya's body.

Irisviel and Saber were rather surprised by Minato's actions. A normal master would've kept up the façade, causing the enemy to panic and make rash decisions. Though they should've known Caster and her master weren't your average master-servant pair.

"Ah, it's no problem at all. Saber, of you will?" Saber walked to the bound Maiya and cut her loose.

"Though I should warn you not to do that again, Elizabeth doesn't like anyone interrupting our alone time."

"Sounds like you two are very close." Irisviel giggled. "Are you alright, Maiya?" She asked her husband's co-worker.

"I'm fine Irisviel, just a little sore is all." She massaged her wrists.

"Well, now that that's done. We should get going." Elizabeth suddenly grabbed and clung to Minato's arm. "My master and I have a bit of lost time to make up for." She gave him a wink.

Suddenly, the sound of crashing thunder and hooves came from the forest, lightning crackled and trees came crashing as they were mowed down.

"Oh my, it seems we have another guest arriving." Elizabeth said nonchalantly while Saber took a stance in front of Irisviel, ready to defend her should anything happen.

"Whoa! Said a voice as a chariot came into view from the forest, as the chariot came to a stop, there stood Rider, standing proudly wearing a white T-shirt with his master, Waver Velvet.

"Yo, Saber! Oh, and I see Caster and her master are here as well, perfect. I heard you guys have a castle, so I came here to see it! But it's kind of gloomy looking." Rider said as he looked around the mansion. "Hmm? What's with the battle attire? Why aren't you wearing your fashionable suit tonight?" Rider proudly puffed out his chest.

"I don't think you have the right to say anything about being fashionable with that shirt you're wearing." Elizabeth commented.

"What? I personally like it." Rider replied. Meanwhile Minato looked to Waver who was panting slightly, looks like he has it hard too.

"What is your business here, Rider?" Saber asked.

"Can't you tell?" He asked while picking up a barrel from his chariot. "For a drink, what else? Come on, don't just stand there. Show me around. Surely you have a garden fit for a banquet." Hearing Rider's words, there was a slight glint in Elizabeth's eyes. Minato did no like that look.

"Are we invited to this banquet, King of Conquerors?" She inquired. Minato knew she was going for it, he had a feeling things are going to escalate pretty quickly.

"Of course, Caster. You and your master are formally invited by yours truly to this banquet."

While Waver tried to reprimand him for his impulsiveness, Saber and Irisviel could only look at each other.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The three servants now sat across from one another in the garden of the Einzbern castle. Saber and Elizabeth was sitting attentively in a Seiza position, while ridding was sitting cross-legged. Their respective masters were standing a bit behind them, except for Minato because Elizabeth wanted him to sit next to her.

Rider smashed the top of his wine barrel, and with started drinking with a ladle. "The Grail is fayed to end up in the hands of the one most worthy of it, and the battle here in Fuyuki city will determine who that person is. But if it's a means to decide, then there's no need for bloodshed. If all Heroic Spirits can acknowledge each other's ranks, then the matter will settle itself." Rider scooped up a bit of wine with the ladle and handed it to Saber, who drank it rather quickly. Rider was small smile on Riders face when she quickly and the ladle back to him, before he scooped a bit more wine and handed the ladle to Caster, who also drank it rather quickly.

"So you wish to start by comparing ranks between the three of us, Rider?" Saber asked.

"Indeed. Since the two of us are kings, Saber. This is not something we can avoid. Though I cannot say the same to Caster, she is no king. Rather, she is a Sorcerer."

"Then might I suggest comparing yourselves to my master?" Irisviel and Waver held a gasp, Elizabeth's words could have easily been seen as an insult to the two kings.

"But he is not a king, much less a Heroic Spirit, Caster. How would he compare?"

"Hold your horses there, Saber. If I remember correctly, during the battle at the docks, she fought against 4 other Servants by summoning Servants of her own. One of which is my old rival, Darius III, but when he was about to leave. His words caught my attention." Rider rubbed his chin as his rivals words echoed in his mind.

"When he declares something, even the mightiest of gods dare not disobey him."

"He spoke of your master, saying that when he declares something, even the gods shall bend to his will. Care to elaborate, Caster?" This clearly has everyone's attention. Saber and Irisviel's especially since they fled moments after Caster had appeared.

Elizabeth seemed unsure, she looked back to Minato who held a contemplative look before nodding. "Very well then, Irisviel."

"Uh, yes?"

"Our family has lost the use of the 3rd True Magics over a thousand years ago, correct?" Irisviel nodded. "And our family resorted to creating the Holy Grail War in an attempt to regain it?" Another nod. "Well, allow me to tell you what might be the cause of using it in the first place. You've simply forgotten how to use it in the first place."

Irisviel was shocked at this revelation, all this time her family had just… forgotten how to use the 3rd Magic in the first place? What had happened to make them forget in the first place?

"I don't know the details, but it's possible that at some point in our history, the had of the family – who would usually be the one teach and be taught the 3rd Magic – failed to either choose or teach his or her successor, effectively causing the method to be lost." Obviously Elizabeth was playing the Bullshit card very hard in her story, but there was a possibility.

"But wouldn't there be some sort of records left behind for the 3rd Magic?" Irisviel asked.

"Like I said, I don't know the details, but maybe in order to prevent the 3rd Magic to be used by someone outside of the family, they simply taught how to use the 3rd Magic by word of mouth, rather than using notes. I mean, that's how I learned." Irisviel held a contemplative look, this kind of revelation is potentially mind blowing for both herself and Jubstacheit if he hears about it.

"But, what does that have to do with Minato-san?" Waver asked raising his hand.

"I'm getting there. You see Irisviel, in order to use the 3rd Magic a sacrifice was needed. And I'm not talking about sacrifice in body count or blood. I'm talking a sacrifice, of a soul. See, every man, woman, and child, past, present, or future can be categorized under "Arcana's" based on their personalities and behavior. And their souls can be connected to various demons, monsters, angels, heroes and even gods. But there's one major consistency," Elizabeth raised a finger. "A person's soul can only be connected to one of these. So say one person's soul is connected to Asterios, the Bull of King Minos. That person is connected to Asterios for life unless he undergoes something that completely changes him. So one person's soul can, at most be connected to 2 beings, whether Demons, Angels, Heroes, Monsters or Gods."

Waver raised his hand again. "Does that mean your book is a collection of all the sacrificed souls and the beings they're connected to?"

"Not exactly. Yes, this book is a compilation of many Gods, Demons, Angel, Monsters and Heroes. But, only one person is sacrificed."

Irisviel gasped, eyes wide when the pieces started to fall into place. "But Caster, that means."

"Yes, this book is a manifestation of my master's soul!"

"Wh-what? But he's right there!" Waver pointed to the sitting Minato. "He sure doesn't look dead!"

"Yes, Minato-sama lives, but his soul is now owned by me." Saber glared daggers at Elizabeth.

"To think you would go so far as to use your own master as a sacrifice, you should be ashamed Caster!"

"Oh? But Minato-sama agreed to it. He agreed to all of it, and now his soul is literally in my hands."

"Must a very powerful soul your master has, to be connected to a multitude of Heroes, even being connected to Thanatos-sama himself."

"Make no mistake, Rider. Minato-sama's soul has allowed me to command many more Gods other than Thanatos." Waver and Irisviel were shaking in fear. How could they not, they had just learned that Caster has many more Gods under her command, and in Irisviel's case, shocked that her family once used such a method. "So while Rider is the King of Conquerors, and Saber is the King of Knights. My master, can be considered the King of Souls."

"That's more than enough nonsense," Appearing from motes of golden light, Gilgamesh, The King of Heroes appeared before them. "Mongrels."

"Ah, the King of Mongrels have arrived. And I was wondering if you were brave enough to show up at all." The fierce glare Gilgamesh sent her way was enough to cause Irisviel to step back in fear, and Waver to fall flat on his butt. All of that, and Elizabeth still doesn't give a shit.

"First you dare insult me, then you dare bring that abomination into my garden, and now you dare to claim your master as a king? I should kill you and your pathetic master where you stand." Elizabeth went silent, the shadows of her hair covering her face.

"Ara, ara, King of Mongrels. Keep talking like that, and I'll do much more than send Thanatos to bring me your head." Everyone – sans Gilgamesh and Minato– was starting to get worried, the aura of sheer power Elizabeth radiated was enough to make them all start sweating. But it all stopped when Minato laid his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Now, now, let's not start a fight. This is a banquet of Kings remember?" Minato said, quickly defusing the situation.

"Your master has a point, Caster. This is a banquet of Kings, so why don't the two of you hurry along?" Gilgamesh said while waving his hand dismissively.

"In case you didn't know Gilgamesh, Rider here formally invited us, so we have a right to be here. Isn't that right Rider." He turned to Rider, who nodded.

"Ah, that's right. So settle down Goldie, you can settle your score with Caster later, after this banquet has ended."

"Hmph, very well. I shall hold my blade until after this banquet has concluded." Gilgamesh sat down across Elizabeth.

"Now," Rider started. "Where were we?"


	12. Chapter 10

**MY BRAIN IS IN OVERDRIVE!!!!**

 **Hey guys, Agent Zwølf here.** **And here comes a new chapter of the story, though i'm afraid if i keep going, i'm going to take another break to brainstorm the next part of the story.**

 **Hopefully it won't be as long as last time.**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Chapter 11: Banquet of Kings, and Elizabeth part 2

"So, you've decided to hold the Banquet of Kings in this depressing place?" Gilgamesh asked in his ever condescending voice. "How will you make up for making me walk all the way here?" Waver was shaking, he really hoped Gilgamesh doesn't start using his Noble Phantasm everywhere like with Assassin.

"Some people prefer walking to places, Gilgamesh. It's a form of exercise anyone can do, or is your head so far up your ass you've forgotten something as simple ad exercising." And there we go again, Gilgamesh and Elizabeth started glaring at each other, again.

"Caster, stop trying to goad Goldie into fighting you. This is a banquet, not an arena." This banquet is going to go downhill really fast if Rider's the one scolding people. "Here, Goldie." Rider scooped some more wine from his barrel and handed the ladle to Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh accepted the ladle and gave the wine a short sniff. "What is this cheap swill? Do you really think we can discern a Heroic Spirit Hierarchy with this?" Gilgamesh was disappointed, Rider asked for this gathering and he couldn't even provide good wine?

"Really? This was the best wine I could find in the marketplace."

"That's because you are ignorant of true wine, foolish mongrel." Gilgamesh opened one of his golden portals and pulled out a large golden jug. "Behold, this is a drink of a king." He opened another portal and pulled out 4 cups and gave them to Rider.

"Splendid indeed." Rider poured the wine into the cups and handed them to everyone to drink. "Oh! This is pretty good!" Rider exclaimed happily.

"I must admit, Gilgamesh. Your wine is arguably the best I've had." Elizabeth commented.

"Of course, my treasury holds only the greatest, whether it's wine or weapons." Gilgamesh said proudly, before drinking from his cup. "This alone should indicate which one of us is the greatest king."

"Hold your horses, Gilgamesh. This only indicates you have the greatest brewery. Wine alone hardly makes you a great king." Elizabeth commented. Elizabeth is clearly enjoying taking pot shot at Gilgamesh's pride. Gunning them down whenever his ego starts to spike.

"She's right, Archer. Your finest wine is surely worthy of the best vessel, but the Holy Grail is hardly a drinking cup. First, you have to tell us the scale of your wish for the Grail."

"Quit making distinctions, mongrel." He began. "The premise of fighting for the Holy Grail makes no sense to begin with. The Grail already belongs to me, every single one of the world's treasures can be traced back to my treasury."

"Oh, are you saying you had the Grail once before?" Rider asked.

"No, don't see this with your mongrel standards. The wealth in my treasury has long surpassed my knowledge, but the fact that it's treasure is enough to make it mine. And anyone who would take it for themselves is nothing more than a brazen thief."

"Your words are no different from the insane rants of another servant in this war." Saber finally spoke.

"Oh, you encountered Berserker? I didn't know he could talk." Rider assumed it was Berserker. Caster was far from mad, eccentric, but not mad, and Assassin is dead.

"No, it was someone named Gilles de Rais, a Caster class Servant. Which reminds me, Caster?"

"Yes, Saber?"

"Did you summon him, the other Caster?" Elizabeth knew who Saber was talking about. She must've encountered him before Minato killed him.

"Heh, you speak of me as insane, yet you speak of delusions of a second Caster." Gilgamesh mocked.

"Yeah, Saber. If you're talking about whoever's been on that killing spree that was announced at the church, Caster wasn't involved. In fact, she and her master were there with my master and myself when we raided the place."

"I see, forgive me Caster. I simply assumed you summoned him using your book." Saber apologized with a light bow.

"It's fine Saber, you only had your suspicions to go on. And for the record, I'm not as heartless as to summon a servant that kills innocents, I have morals too you know."

"While we're on the subject, Caster." Gilgamesh addressed her. "Earlier you said that using your own master's soul, you are able to summon gods, what exactly are the gods you can summon?"

"Well, it's a mix actually. There are many Greek gods and heroes at my disposal, but there also Norse, Egyptian, Indian and even a few Mesopotamian gods as well." The mention of Babylonian gods caught Gilgamesh's attention, he was never fond of them – especially a certain Goddess in particular. "The most prominent of which is Tiamat. Perhaps you've heard of her?" Tiamat was one of Minato's more 'recent' persona, and easily one of the strongest.

"You speak of the Goddess of Salt Water. A Goddess that essentially gave birth to the world." Of course Gilgamesh was familiar with the name of one of the Primordial Gods. One was not born of godly descent and didn't know of the Primordial Gods one way or another.

The story of Tiamat is a rather sad one, after giving birth to the first generation of deities with Abzu, God of Fresh Water. Her husband, correctly assuming the younger deities are plotting to kill him and usurp his throne, makes war upon them and is killed. Outraged, Tiamat waged war upon her husbands killers, taking the form of a massive sea dragon, only to be slain by Marduk, son of Enki, and God of Storms, but not before giving birth to the many monsters of the Mesopotamian pantheon, including the first dragons. Her body, now divided in two, was used to form heaven and earth by Marduk. To be killed by her own descendants, how ironic.

"Well, your master certainly proves to be more interesting than I had expected. For his soul to be connected to entire pantheons, it must be a very powerful one." It was rare for Gilgamesh to hand out compliments, but he gives credit where credit is due. "I may not think very highly of you, but I must admit you have a keen eye for quality."

"Yes, quite. Which is why my wish for the Holy Grail is to be by my master's side forever." Not that her wish wasn't granted already. "But I must follow my master orders."

"And what does your master wish for?" Rider inquired.

Elizabeth simply looked at Minato, preferring that Minato explains it himself. "I don't have a wish for the Grail. I simply wish to prevent anyone unworthy to get their hands on the grail. A free wish for anyone who gets their hands on it. It's too simple, there's always a catch."

"And winning a 7 person free-for-all war isn't enough of a catch?"

"I've experienced many things in my life, and I've learned that nothing is ever free. Take taxes for example, you collect taxes from your subjects seemingly for free, but on the contrary it's your subjects that pay for it. Just because you don't pay for something doesn't mean it's free." The three kings present seemed to understand that analogy.

"I see. As for myself I simply want true incarnation." Rider said with conviction, though everyone else isn't so convinced.

"Huh? Hey, wasn't your goal supposed to be world conquest—" Waver started while running over to him before Rider simply smacked him away.

"Idiot. What's the point of having a cup conquer the world for me? Conquest is a dream I'll entrust only to myself. All I want from the Grail, is the first step of that process."

"Mongrel, you dare challenge me for such a small thing?"

"Even if mana gives us form in this world, in the end we remain the same, Servants. Inevitably bound to the Throne of Heroes as we always return to it when we die as Servants. I want to be firmly rooted to this world as a living being." Rider clenched his fist, confident in himself. "And with a body of my own, I shall defy heaven and earth. That's what conquest is all about, that is how it begins, proceeds and ends." He finished by taking drinking all of the wine in his cup. "Victory without ruin, domination without disgrace. Such is my path of conquest."

"I've decided Rider." Gilgamesh had this amused smirk on his face. "I'm going to kill you myself."

"There's no use in pointing that out now. I also intend to take that treasury of yours, so be prepared for that."

"I have a newfound respect for you, Rider." Minato began. "Originally I had planned to take you on to prevent you from getting the Grail of your method of conquest involved razing the countries in your way to the ground, but after hearing your method of conquest. I've decided against it, I won't stop you from attaining the Grail, Rider."

"I appreciate it, Minato. Hey, when I win, maybe you can join my army, I've seen the extent of your magecraft, so you will make a wonderful addition to my army."

"You'll have to win first Rider." Minato chuckled.

"That's not how a king should be." Saber finally spoke up.

"Oh? Let's hear what you wish for, then." There was a short moment of silence between them.

"I wish for my homeland's salvation. With the omnipotent wish-granting device, I shall avert Britain's fate of destruction."

"Did you say you want to change fate? Does that mean you wish to change the past?" Rider asked.

"That's right. Even if it's a wish that a miracle cannot fulfill, if the Holy Grail is truly omnipotent, I'm sure…" She was interrupted by the sound of laughter from Gilgamesh.

"Uh, Saber. Just to clarify, that Britain country fell during your rule, right?"

"That's right. That's why I can't accept it. I want to change how It all ended, because it's none other than my responsibility." That only served to make Gilgamesh's laughter even louder.

"She calls herself a king, and is praised by everyone as such. Yet, she says she 'can't accept' it?" Gilgamesh managed to say in between his laughter, his body shook as he laughed. "How can I possibly keep a straight face?"

"Saber, surely you aren't saying that you spurn the very marks you left in history?" Rider's voice sounded very disappointed in her.

"I am! Why are you puzzled? Why do you laugh? The country that gave me my blade, the country I gave my life to, was destroyed. Why is it strange that I lament that?"

"Did you hear that, Rider? The things this little girl who calls herself the King of Knights is saying? 'The country I gave my life to', she says." Gilgamesh was still getting a laugh out of it.

"How is that funny?" Saber said standing up, she couldn't believe it. She was being utterly mocked for sacrificing herself for her country. "A king should make any sacrifice to ensure their country's prosperity."

"No." Rider began. "The king doesn't sacrifice anything. It is the people and the country that sacrifice themselves for the king, not the other way around."

"What? Those are nothing more than the words of a tyrant!"

"Exactly, we are heroes because we are tyrants. A king should be setting vivid examples to be followed, bond with his subjects at personal level, and his way of living should be something inspiring to and envied by all under his rule, not a distant ideal or martyr whose deeds would be praised yet whose path is so full of sorrow and pain that it would only inspire a sense of dread." He was disappointed, he thought Saber knew better, but clearly she didn't. "A selfless king who isolates himself from his people to die for ideals is nothing but a fool, which is worse than a tyrant."

"Sorry to interrupt, Rider. But I think calling Saber a fool is much too generous." Minato said, turning all attention to him. "You said that a leader who sacrifices themselves and their subordinates is a fool, yes?"

"Well, not exactly what I said, but that's the gist of it."

"Then that makes me a fool. Before I entered this war, my home was under threat of an Apostle Ancestor. And a group of friends, including myself took it upon ourselves to fight against him. A foolish and futile endeavor, considering we were all 1st generation magus. But against all odds, we managed to push the Apostle Ancestor to a corner, where he threatened to wipe out the entire city, with us in it. My friends were more than willing to die with me then and there, but I was one of those people who didn't value their own life very much." Minato adopted a sad expression remembering the final battle against Nyx.

"I sacrificed myself for them, yet despite that they still fell to the Apostle Ancestor. So I know how you feel Saber, about lamenting for your fallen comrades. It was only because of Elizabeth that I'm still alive." His expression suddenly changed from sorrow to serious. "But I wouldn't go so far as to undo all of it. If I was given the opportunity to go back, I would strongly decline. Because doing so would do more harm than good. In your case, Saber. You are undoing 1500 years of history. Without you, there will be no " **Knights of the Round Table** ", no Gawain, no Lancelot. You're worse than a fool, you're a coward who can't live with the consequences of their actions." Not the complete story, and he changed the story to make it believable in this world.

Saber eventually let her emotions get the better of her. "How would you know?! You are no king! Do not presume that—" She was interrupted by the aura of death, Minato emitted.

Slowly, Minato stood up. Looking at Saber with his blue eyes that have never been so cold. Without looking, Minato reached a hand out to Elizabeth. "The book, Elizabeth." He said sternly.

"B-but, Minato-sama—"

"Do not make me repeat myself, Elizabeth." His piercing, cold eyes turned to her. And she eventually gave him the book, and Minato turned his attention back to Saber. "You're right, Saber. I'm no king, but those group of friends weren't just comrades, they were family. They've lost someone dear to them at one point, and near the end of our little war against the Apostle Ancestor, all that we had were our magecrafts, and each other. You may have lost your country, Saber. But I lost something that's worth a lot more." The book in his hands glowed brightly and flipped open. Saber swore she saw the image of various creatures standing menacingly behind Minato. "So do no presume that you have experienced a worse loss than I have. Because you certainly didn't." With his words said, Minato closed the book and handed it back to Elizabeth.

"See, Saber? Even Minato here is a better king than you are. He may not be a proper king, but he doesn't regret his rule or its conclusion, unlike yourself. Thus, you are no king. You are nothing more than a little girl, bound by the false idol of a king who serves his country but not himself." It was at that moment that Saber started feeling doubt in herself, for years she has firmly believed in her ideals of a perfect king, but now? Rider and Minato's have created a crack in her resolve.

Suddenly, all of the servants felt a presence near them.

Assassin appeared behind Waver – who quickly scrambled to Rider to prevent himself from getting killed, with Irisviel doing the same – followed by many other near identical Assassins appearing in puffs of black smoke, quickly surrounding them.

"Assassin." Waver said fearfully. He had his suspicions on whether Assassin was dead or not thanks to Rider, but to think there were multiple Assassins group as one servant, how is that any fair?

"Goldie, is this your doing?" Rider asked Gilgamesh.

"Tokiomi humiliates himself." He said with a sigh.

"This is ridiculous." Waver exclaimed. "Why are there so many Assassins?"

"We are one, split into many. A servant who is many, but also one. Yet we are one with many shadows." Spoke the Assassins in unison.

"Uh, R-rider?" Waver said nervously.

"Come on boy, calm yourself. Regardless of whether or not you treat them as guests, they can still judge who is the greatest king. The kings words are for all to hear. If they come to listen, then it doesn't matter if they're friend or foe." Rider picked up his ladle and scooped up a bit of wine before holding it up. "Now, don't hold back. Those who'd speak with us, come forth and take a cup. The drink is as your blood!" Hos only response was a dagger that easily cut through the ladle causing the wine inside to spill onto Rider's shirt, followed by the laughter of the Assassins. "Very well, I did say this drink is as your blood, if you insist on spilling it." Rider slowly stood up to his full height. "So be it." A gust of wind came from and everyone had to shield themselves from the wind.

Gone was Rider's form fitting T-shirt and jeans, now it was replaced with his glorious battle attire and cape. He was about to draw his sword when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

Rider turned to see Minato standing beside him. "If you don't mind, King of Conquerors. I'll take care of them. My previous conversation with Saber has left me in a rather sour mood, and I need to let out some steam. Though I would need a weapon, would you have a spare sword I could borrow?" Rider simply smiled and turned to Gilgamesh.

"Hey, Goldie. Why don't you lend this guy a weapon?"

"And why would I lend him a weapon from my treasury?"

"Come on, Goldie. Don't tell me you're not curious of his battle prowess aren't you? Even you could tell from his story that he took on an Apostle Ancestor and came out victorious. Granted, my own master and I have seen what he could do with his magecraft, but I'm curious to what he can do with a weapon."

"Hmm, very well." A golden ripple appeared above Minato and slowly dropped a sword into his hands. "Do not presume anything Mongrel. I am simply curious of your abilities, make sure you give me a show. It may be a nameless Noble Phantasm, and is one of the weakest in my treasury, but it's more than enough to fight Assassin with."

Minato examined the blade in his hands, sometimes he was truly grateful for his luck, giving him a nameless Noble Phantasm to work with. Or as he used to call it, **Nihil Weapons**. Legendary weapons, simply waiting for the right person to wield them and become legendary weapons of their own. As Minato poured his magical energy into the blade, the blade became pitch black and increased in length, the cross guard extended and bent upwards. When Saber gazed upon the blade, it was as if she was looking at the night sky that had taken the form of a blade.

"Hmm? What have you done to it, Mongrel? What have you done to that sword?" Minato looked back to Gilgamesh and gave him an apologetic look.

"Forgive me for saying this, Gilgamesh. But I've made it my own." He then turned to the Assassin, and spoke.

 **"By the power of my soul I call upon thee,**

 **Lady Nyx, goddess of the night and child of Chaos**

 **I beseech thee,**

 **Humanity yearns for death, to be free from the pain of the living world.**

 **Grant them their wish, and may you unite with Erebus,**

 **And grant humanity the death it longs for.**

 **And so it begins,**

 **The ritual of demise, _Dark Hour_!"**

In a flash of light, the world changed. Everyone found themselves in the middle of a city, a concrete jungle with towering buildings surrounding them. It was as if the entire world was painted with a sickly green hue. Coffins lay upright, scattered throughout the empty streets. Water was replaced with a dark red ichor that resembled blood.

Then they looked up.

The moon glowed a sickly green color, matching with everything else there, but the fact that it was larger than it usually was made it all the more unsettling. It's as of the moon itself was watching them, a looming threat just above them in this twisted world.

"This is the first time I'm using this, so be grateful I'm using you as guinea pigs." Minato disappeared from sight, and with a ***squelch*** one of the Assassins were cut in two with Minato's blade.

The Assassins quickly let instincts take over and sprang into action, throwing a flurry of daggers at Minato, who either dodged, deflected with his sword, or simply grabbed a few and threw it back at them.

The others could only watch in awe and amazement – except Elizabeth of course – seeing a normal human, taking on a Servant was impressive enough, but taking on multiple Servants? It simply defied all odds for Minato to be able to fight multiple Servants at once.

But in the end, that's what Minato was. He was someone who would stare destiny in the face and say "No.", to defy all odds was his specialty.

Even Gilgamesh was surprised, he didn't expect for Minato to make easy work of Assassin. Considering Assassin's trait of being multiple Servants at once, even the stronger Servants can fall to Assassin if they're caught off guard. Gilgamesh couldn't help but give praise to Minato, he was proving to be a very entertaining person.

Meanwhile, Minato jumped back to dodge another barrage of throwing knives coming his way, and twisting his body in mid-air to dodge another barrage from another. Assassin wasn't much of a fight, a single swing of his sword was enough for Minato to kill one, it was only the sheer difference in number that provided a challenge. Small, but still a challenge.

With one final swing of his sword, Minato had slain the last of the Assassins. Cracks then resounded across the area, and they all looked up to the sky and saw that the moon was cracking. No, the sky itself was cracking. And with the sound of smashed glass, they were all brought back to the real world.

There was a moment of silence, before Waver promptly broke it with a yell.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?"

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **For those of you, patiently waiting for Aigis to appear. Don't worry, she will. I just felt she didn't really fit into thsi chapter. But she will appear in future chapters, that i can guarantee.**


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 12: Back to Work

Minato found himself falling.

He didn't know for how long, nor how or why he fell in the first place. From what he can remember, after Minato called forth the Dark Hour for the first time, he had been extremely tired. Which was strange in and of itself because even back during his days climbing Tartarus with S.E.E.S, he rarely got tired. It was mostly because he thought it would be best to keep himself in top shape – Mitsuru would lecture if he did otherwise anyway, and even when he did it was nothing a few nights of good sleep won't fix.

It wasn't soon before he found his become progressively slower before he touched on water. At least, he thought it was water, with how it rippled as he touched down. He stood up straight and looked around, trying to get a sense of where he was. There was nothing but water around him, so he looked up.

And was met with a sickly green moon.

Despite his past experiences – a great many of which are related to the moon – he didn't have much of a problem with the moon. If anything, he welcomed its presence, not only due to his newfound connection to the Goddess Nyx – and by extension the moon itself – but also because it was a happy reminder of what he had, along with a somber reminder of what he had lost. It was at night, under the light of the moon, that he made new friends – except for Aigis - and it was under this moon that he lost them. But there was one thing that alerted him that something was amiss.

The fact that the moon was full.

Because of his past experiences with the Dark Hour, he knows that a full moon is never a good sign. It always meant something big is going to happen. In the past, it meant fighting one of the 13 shadows – or "bosses" as Junpei liked to call them – and taking them down. Some of these "bosses" were a real hassle, particularly the ones representing the **Hanged Man** arcana, the **Fortune** **Strength** arcana, and especially the fiasco with the **Lovers** **Hierophant** arcana. Though most wouldn't complain if they almost slept with a girl like Yukari, she wasn't really his type. Though Mitsuru and Akihiko didn't seem to complain – plus it was great material to tease them with.

Suddenly, Minato saw a glimpse of a shadow coming from the moon, he couldn't really tell and had to squint a little. As the shadow came closer, Minato was able to see enough to determine it was a woman. Slowly, the woman landed in front of him.

The woman was incredibly beautiful, even compared to Elizabeth. With midnight black hair coupled with a near transparent veil that sparkled under the light of the moon, eyes with the same midnight black sclera and dark green pupils that seemed to sparkle. The woman wore a dress that was a mix of dark green and white colors that covered from head to toe. From the neckline to the torso, to the upper thigh, the dress was the same dark green as her eyes, with four white lines, all of which starts at the waist before bending upwards or downwards. The rest of her dress, from her shoulder to her hands, and from her knee to her feet were an almost complete transparent white and dark green that blended beautifully.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Minato-kun." The woman's voice seemed echo across the area. It was gentle and soft, like a mother, yet Minato could feel the power and authority the woman commanded with her very presence.

"The pleasure is mine, but may I know what your name is?"

"Oh, that's right. This is the first time you've seem me in my… I guess you can call it my "human" form."

"Human form?" He asked. He had a suspicion to who she is, but he needed to be sure.

"My name is Nyx, Goddess of the Night and personification of the moon. It's a pleasure to formally meet you, Messiah." And that was the clincher. To think he's meeting the Goddess of the night. Granted, he had already met the Will of Humanity and the World, but he doubted they were anything close to a God/Goddess – or so he believed – much less a primordial one.

"Then it's a pleasure to meet you, Nyx-sama." Minato gave a light bow. "I assume we are in my mindscape right now?" Minato could only go off speculation at this point, there was very little to explain how Nyx was able to manifest herself, but he assumed it was because of Minato's connection to Nyx after merging with Ryoji and in turn becoming an avatar of Nyx herself.

"That's right. It took a bit of effort but I was finally able to create a link to this new world with you as proxy, however limited as i am currently confined to your mindscape at the moment."

"Wait, what do you mean 'Create a link'? Don't you have dominion over the moon of this world like you did in my original one?" He asked incredulously.

He was responded with laughter. "If only that were the case. As you could guess, I have dominion of many moons of many worlds, but this one is one of the few exceptions. The moon in this world is called **Crimson Moon Brunestud** , otherwise known as **Type-MOON**. Over Four Thousand years ago, the collective will of the world, Gaia, reached out and asked the other celestial bodies, to help protect itself from human corruption, as the world could not defend itself. In your previous universe, I was the one who answered the call, and in this one, it was Crimson Moon who responded. Crimson Moon's presence on earth led to the creation of the True Ancestors, who were made in his image as the planet's self-defense system." She paused for a bit before continuing. "Crimson Moon soon fell to Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, I assume you've heard of him."

"Is he described as an immortal troll who wields the 2nd True Magic?" Nyx nodded. "Then yes, I have. Elizabeth told me about him." He was grateful to Zelretch for bringing him and Elizabeth into this new world, thought he felt it was the only thing he'll ever be grateful to him for.

"Very well. Moving on, Zelretch was able to slay Crimson Moon, but not before Crimson Moon created many True Ancestors, including Altrouge and Arcueid Brunestud. Two True Ancestors considered to be the closest thing to a proper vessel for Crimson Moon's return to this world."

"Okay, and what does that have to do with you? Or me?"

"You see Minato, this world – along with its many variants across the Multiverse – are one of the few worlds outside my domain. I'm curious as to the difference between this world and your previous one, and should I deem fit I shall insert myself into this world to replace Crimson Moon." She said with conviction while circling around him.

"So, you want me to bring you into this world? When you tried to kill humanity in the previous one, no deal." He did not want to deal this again.

"Minato, Minato, Minato. You seem to think my presence in this world will cause harm, but do you really think that this world is any safer than the last one? True Ancestors, Apostle Ancestors and Dead Apostles, beings closely described as vampires roam the world almost completely unchecked, killing humans if given the chance, and Gaia does nothing but watch. Sure, there are Magus who kill Undead Apostles for a living – not to mention the Burial Agency, and Alaya's Counter Force hunt them down if they're too much of a threat to humanity. But even then, Alaya and her counter guardians will only act if the True Ancestors, Apostle Ancestors and Dead Apostles are too much of a threat to humanity, but at what point does something become "Too much of a threat"?" She whispered in his ear, and as much as he wanted to give Alaya and Gaia the benefit of the doubt, he just couldn't.

"And what proof do you have, to convince me that you'll be any better?" He said through gritted teeth.

"And here I thought you'd already figured it out. I was simply doing my duty in your previous world. And just as I am absent in this world, so I Erebus. So there's no reason for me to wipe out all life like I tried to do in the previous world." Her expression turned serious. "Despite what you think Minato, I do not hate humanity, nor am I indifferent to them. I've actually taken a liking to humanity, as I have watched over your kind from even before even the oldest civilizations, along with all the other Gods. You do not know how surprised we were when you humans started to use tools – however primitive they may have been at the time – to fight those who once preyed on them."

"We were all so enamored by your tenacity that we took you under our wings, and with our guidance you learned to read the stars, create machine, and even managed a mastery over the elements. Granted, your mastery of the elements was minimal, and your mages only fared a little bit better by our standards. Even after many of the gods left the world, you continued to be an amazing species, so driven by their curiosity and desires that you conquered the world, made plagues that once killed hundreds of thousands of your own kind into an inconvenience, and even managed to mimic the abilities of many other species. Your curiosity has brought you so far that you have came to a conclusion that the multiverse existed, without the need of the 2nd True Magic from nothing more than sheer imagination." Minato was honestly amazed at how much Nyx reveres humanity.

"Then, if you hold us humans in high regard. Why did you try to eradicate all life on my world? Couldn't you just… refuse Erebus' call?" He wondered. If Nyx liked humans so much, why did she respond to Erebus' call and bring about the fall?

"You might have already known this, but for us gods, words are law. Any promise, no matter how small has to be followed to the letter. The best example would be Hades, out of all the gods, he has made the most promises, but he always followed them to the letter. For example, after the death of his wife, Orpheus – yes, that Orpheus – travelled to the underworld and begged Hades for his wife back. In response, Hades made a deal with him. That he must leave the underworld and not look back until he made it out, lest the deal become null and void. Needless to say, Orpheus looked back. As Hades said, Orpheus must not look back until he has escaped the underworld lest the deal become null and void. And Orpheus' wife was right behind him, so the fault lies with Orpheus, not Hades. Hades kept his side of the deal." He agreed with that, he already knew of Orpheus' story before hand. Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind. It was a long shot, but if he played his cards right, it might just work.

"Then, I propose a deal."

"Oh? A deal you say? Very well, what are your terms?"

"I'll help you enter into this world, but on the condition that you vow to never harm a human life, deal?" He held out his hand.

"Hmm, I can work with those conditions. But what about the Dead Apostles and True Ancestors? I assume they don't fall into the category of "Human" life?"

"That will be for me to decide, and will be settled at a later date. So, are we in agreement?" Her head snapped back to him.

"Σύμφωνος." Nyx boomed and grabbed his extended hand.

Minato suddenly felt a surge of power enter his hand, effectively binding him and preventing him from letting go. He saw black and dark green tendrils slither out of Nyx's hand and enter his. When Nyx let go, Minato recoiled – almost falling in the process – and massaged his hands. He could now see there were dark green veins in his hand, barely noticeable, but they're there.

"What was that?"

"Did you think us gods make deals through word of mouth only? We had to make sure no one, breaks their sides of the deal, even if they're a fellow god. If you don't hold your end of the bargain, those tendrils in your hand will hurt you – very badly I might add – and the same applies to me."

"How do I know you won't cheat your way out of the deal? As far as I know, I'm the only one going to be harmed if I don't keep my end of the bargain."

"You think so little of me, Minato. Like I said before, to us gods, our word is law. As it has always been and always will be." It's not much, but Minato will just roll with it for now.

"Alright then. How do I leave anyways?"

"I can always give you a "push" out of here, but before you leave. It has come to my attention that you've imbued a fragment of my power into a sword, correct?"

"Yeah, I needed a weapon. Didn't expect I could do it though." He scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, it came as a surprise to me as well. Perhaps because of your new status as my avatar, you were able to tap into a portion of my power. Which brings me to my next question, would you like to spar with me sometime?" Minato had to pause for a few solid seconds to process what he had just heard.

"I'm sorry, I think I heard you wrong. Because I think I just heard you ask me to spar with you, a Primordial Goddess."

"That's right. Not right now of course, but in the future. Think of it as a way to measure your current strength at full power, personally I just want to see how far you've come since our last encounter, Messiah." Suddenly, the moon behind her started shining brightly, blinding Minato.

Then everything went white.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Minato woke up with a start. Sitting up, he found he was in his bedroom, with a glass of tea on the bedside table, likely put there by Elizabeth. Slowly, Minato sat at the edge of the bed and drank the tea.

"*chuckles* She still needs some advice on how to make tea." Despite his own words, he kept drinking the tea.

After finishing the tea, Minato walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen – with the teacup in hand – and found Elizabeth cooking in the kitchen. She wasn't wearing her usual Velvet Blue attendant outfit, rather she was wearing a form fitting sweater and short skirt – all picked by Minato.

She hears the clinking sound of a teacup and turned to see Minato. "Oh, Minato-sama. I didn't expect you to be up."

"Yeah, I had a rather "interesting" dream. You still need work on your tea though."

"I still haven't grasped the techniques just yet, but I'll get there." Heh, leave it to Elizabeth to overcomplicate something as simple as making tea, she decided to buy tea leaves and make it from scratch – for some reason.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked walking over to her.

"It's been an hour since you immediately went to bed after we got back from the Einzbern mansion. I didn't think using the Dark Hour will use that much of your strength."

"Yeah, there's actually another reason for that."

"What is it?"

"When I used the Dark Hour at the Einzbern mansion, I accidentally-" He was interrupted by the sound of a doorbell.

When Minato opened the door, he expected a few things; Alaya, and maybe Gaia – since she was apparently a Tsundere. What he didn't expect was Gaia, with Fou in her hands, with a tall, bearded old man. Minato could feel the power that emanated from the old man, and from the glare Gaia was giving him, he knew they weren't here for a visit.

"Minato." Gaia spoke with an edge to her voice. "We need to talk." He didn't respond to Gaia's glare, but if what Nyx said was true, he couldn't help but be cautious around Gaia now.

"Yes, yes we do.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **For those of you who were wondering, "Σύμφωνος" means 'Agreed' in greek.**

 **Originally i wanted Nyx to have the Moonlight Greatsword from Bloodborne as a weapon, only supercharged due to her power. But i don't think that will make much sense.**

 **Anyways, that's all i wanted to say, please review - because i need that interaction to keep me going.**

 **This is AgentZwølf, signing out~**


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 13: Revelations

"I can't believe you're stupid enough to use that." Gaia groaned into her hands while rubbing a away a headache. Meanwhile Elizabeth placed down tea before returning to the kitchen.

"In my defense, I was in a bad mood and unaware of the consequences of using my Reality Marble." Minato said without missing a beat.

"Technically it's not a Reality Marble anymore, it's more of a Marble Phantasm."

"Neither your opinion nor presence is welcome, Kaleidoscope." Gaia spared a glare towards the Wizard Marshal.

"But Minato welcomed me in anyway, and this is his house so…." Zelretch trailed off.

"You can come here anytime, Zelretch. Think of it as thanks for what you've done for me and Elizabeth." Zelretch turned to Gaia with a smug look, to which she returned with a glare.

"By the way, Minato. I knew you've got a bit of charisma with you, but I didn't expect Cath Palug to take a liking to you." Zelretch pointed to the little fluffball snuggling into Minato's hair.

"He prefers Fou. Isn't that right, Fou-chan?" Minato raised a finger to scratch Fou's neck, which caused it to squirm and its leg to twitch in enjoyment.

"Hah! Never thought I'd see the little guy be all friendly."

"Well, I guess Fou-chan just likes me I guess." Minato shrugged.

"Back to the matter at hand. Minato, how bad of a mood did you have to be, to even consider summoning the Dark Hour, the very thing you and your friends struggled to end?" Gaia glared fiercely at Minato.

"How about a Servant whose wish for the Holy Grail is to undo 1500 years of history?" Zelretch only sighed.

"Yup, I figured her wish would get you triggered." The Wizard Marshal scratched the back of his head. "And it set you off enough to summon the Dark Hour into the world?" Seeing Minato nod, he continued. "This brings me to why I'm here. What did you bring here when you summoned the Dark Hour?"

"What do you mean, Kaleidoscope?" Gaia asked.

"When Minato here summoned the Dark Hour, I noticed something. His power was reaching out to something outside of this world. Now, there have been a lot of instances of this happening, and most wouldn't have the necessary prana – individually or otherwise – to successfully reach out to another world and summon something from there. And even if they did, I would intervene before they succeed. The problem here is, something else is also reaching out to you, Minato. Neither are able to successfully reach out to the other – not alone at least – but since both are reaching out to the other at the same time, you were able to bring something here." Zelretch now had a glare directed at Minato.

"Now, I wanna know two things. Did you, or did you not intend to reach out to another world? And what did you bring here?"

Minato sighed, he couldn't keep it a secret anymore, not that he wanted to anyway. "In my defense, she didn't have a firm presence in this world – not yet – nor did I intend to reach out to her. It was kind of an…. Unconscious action when I summoned the Dark Hour."

"She? Who's she?" Gaia asked curiously.

" _She_ is Nyx, Goddess of the Night, and personification of the moon." *crash* the sound of a plate smashing could be heard as Elizabeth dropped a plate in shock, while Zelretch picked up his tea and drank in order to do a spit-take.

" _Prepare for imminent screaming in three… two… one.._ " Minato counted down as he prepared to the loud yelling that was to come.

" **WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SUMMONED A GODDESS INTO THIS WORLD MINATO?!! THERE'S A REASON WHY 'THE AGE OF THE GODS' PASSED, YOU F#@KING IDIOT!!!** " Aaand there it was, Minato rubbed his ears to ease the pain as Gaia went on a furious tirade.

"Minato, I hope you have a good explanation for this." Zelretch said lowly, his body language meant he was prepared to fight him.

"Yes, as I said earlier Nyx does not have a proper hold in this world, yet. Currently, she's confined inside my mind. And unless I summon the Dark Hour into the world two more times, she won't be able to manifest into the world."

" **THEN YOU BETTER BE DAMN SURE YOU DON'T SUMMON THE DARK HOUR AGAIN. CAUSE' IF YOU DO, I'LL BE THERE TO KILL YOU, _PERSONALLY_**." Gaia seemed to loom over me like titan, a menacing aura surrounded her.

"Don't think I won't sit back on this, Minato. Summoning a god into the world is going to cause' a huge ruckus, both among magus and regular humans. If you go through with this, Gaia won't be the only thing you're gonna worry about."

"Don't worry Zelretch, I'm not so stupid as to bring a Goddess that tried to destroy my world into this one, have a little faith why don't you?" He could feel shuffling on his head and saw that Fou had woken up, maybe it was because of the aura Gaia exhibited earlier.

"I'll take your word for it then. What say you, Gaia-sama?"

"Hmph, fine. I'll let you off this time, but if you want to live, I suggest you don't summon that Goddess." She left him with one last threat before marching out the door.

"Well, I guess that's my cue to leave. I'll see you around Minato." Zelretch waved as he walked out the door.

Minato simply stared at the door, wondering if Gaia forgot something. "She didn't even bring Fou with her." He gently picked up the dog/squirrel and placed him into his lap, where he simply stroked Fou's fur.

"Minato-sama?" He heard Elizabeth say softly as she walked over to him.

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"You didn't tell them everything, didn't you?"

"They were too pre-occupied with the fact that I brought Nyx here that they forgot to ask the details."

"Will you at least tell me?" She said, taking a seat across him.

Minato only chuckled as he stroked Fou's fur. "You need only ask."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Saber found herself standing in the balcony of the Einzbern Manor.

She didn't know how long she's been looking up at the moon, nor did she care at this point. For what would one do, when their ideals are torn down before their eyes? She didn't understand, or maybe she did, but has yet to acknowledge it. Why wouldn't one undo their failures? The Banquet of Kings certainly shed some light on it. Rider says he won't undo time as it will be insulting towards the many sacrifices his soldiers have made in his conquest. Minato Arisato says the same thing, but while the King of Conquerors would not travel back in time at all, Minato would, simply to do see his comrades again.

Minato Arisato, master of Caster and a wild card in this war. To her, he is truly a man worthy of being called a king, and Saber was sure Rider thought the same. A man who would repeat his mistakes just so he could see his comrades again, than undo his mistakes, and lose the bonds he made with them forever. He spoke of the consequences of her own wish, that she would have undone 1500 years of history.

Curious if his words, she went to the one person who would know about the state of the world, her real master, Kiritsugu Emiya. She never got along with him, maybe it was his dismissal of her during her summoning, or his subsequent "cowardly" actions during the war. But she was rather glad Kiritsugu had planned for Irisviel to be her "Master". Instead of actually telling her about it, Kiritsugu simply handed her a book on the history of the United Kingdom

What she found in there astounded her.

The clock on the wall beside seemed to spin rather quickly, like a wheel while Saber seemed to move in slow motion whilst reading the book. She sat, reading the book with rapt attention and unseen enthusiasm. While her kingdom was on the verge of collapse, someone was there to pick up the pieces and rebuild where she had failed. Throughout the years the kingdom she once led has grown into a bonafide empire, many countries started out as colonies before declaring their independence, and each one prospered greatly.

She read the achievements, and their failures, from the slave trade to the two great wars that spanned the globe, she took them all in. Not once did she turn away from the pages of the book - she did not notice Irisviel walking into the room and putting down some tea. She felt proud of what the country she once led has become, and while it's not the powerhouse it had once been, it's still a powerful nation in its own right. If the United Kingdom had a human form, it would be something along the lines of a retired veteran soldier. Old, but not obsolete.

She closed the book in her hands, contemplating on what the country she had once led has become. She felt pride from reading the book, knowing that the country that she had once led has continued to prosper long after her death – and still is. And she was surprised to know that despite her failures during her rule, her former kingdom still reveres her as their greatest King, and some even still believe she will return in their hour of need.

Saber had realized that Minato was right, if she were to undo her rule, 1500 years of history could be lost, her kingdom might not have achieved all that they have, and it might not have survived to present day.

Which begs the question, what now?

Her ideals were torn apart right in front of her the night before, and now her wish to save her kingdom would have to be discarded, lest she deny her former kingdom what it could – and would – achieve. Her thoughts drifted once more to her former kingdom, maybe… maybe she should follow the King of Conquerors plan? To wish for true reincarnation, then when this war is all over, maybe she could travel to her former kingdom, and see for her own eyes, how much it has grown. And maybe… just maybe…

She could live the live she could've lived.

The life of a normal girl, in her pervious life, she spent all her life being raised as a man, and after drawing Caliburn, wearing a mask of an infallible king as part of her ideals as a ruler. But those ideals are no more, shattered by the voices of a king who conquered the world with his friends rather than simple soldiers, and a boy who sacrificed himself for his comrades, his family.

A boy who deserved the mantle of king better than she does.

Arturia leaned back onto the chair, she turned her head and finally noticed the cup of tea on the table beside her, with a note attached beneath it. "Irisviel must've put it there." She placed the book down and picked up the tea. Upon taking a sip, she found it was cold. "Must've been a while since she put it here." She then picked up the note beneath the plate.

" _Saber, if you're finished with your book and need someone to talk to. I'll be in my room_." The note said. There was also a small drawing of a smiling Irisviel in the corner. Saber smiled, Irisviel always found ways to get a smile out of her.

She slowly stood, and headed to Irisviel 's room – which was in the west wing of the mansion. Once at the door of the room, she knocked.

" _Who is it_?" Irisviel's voice sounded from behind the door.

"Irisviel, it's me." Moments later, Irisviel opened the door.

"Oh, Saber. Come in." Irisviel let her inside. Saber looked around and found no sign of Kiritsugu.

"Where's Kiritsugu?"

"Oh, Kiri just left. Said he was going on to go patrol tbe area." Irisviel closed the door behind her and sat down at a table.

"I see." Saber seated herself across her 'master'.

After a moment, Irisviel spoke. "Did you enjoy your little history lesson?" Irisviel giggled at her own laughed, and Saber chuckled as well.

"Yes, it was surely an… enlightening experience for me. Made me rethink more than a few things."

"I can imagine, it must be hard for you to have your reason for fighting in this war rendered pointless."

"That's an understatement." Saber deadpanned. "I realized many things as I read that book. And now I have a new wish."

"And what wish is that, Saber?"

"True Reincarnation."

"Taking a page out of the King of Conquerors book?"

"Something like that." Saber dropped her smile and looked down. "I wish for reincanation so I can travel to the UK and see for myself what has become of my kingdom."

"And when that wish is granted?"

"I guess… I guess I'm free to do what I want until the end of my days I guess." She looked out the window, at the rising sun with a solemn smile. "I've lived my life as an adult bound by the shackles of my own making in an effort to become the ideal king. And I don't think my childhood was ny different, given who my father was. To have the freedom to do what I want, I wonder what's that like."

Irisviel gave the King of Knights a look of sympathy, it must've been harsh to live such a life. She remembered a time before she met Kiritsugu, she wondered if she had any notable memories from back then. And after Kiritsugu came, she started to learn, she started to feel. While she was still bound to the Einzbern – her daughter Illyasviel was too – but as she spent more time with Kiri, she hardly felt she was bound to the Einzbern at all.

She felt free.

"It's a wonderful feeling, being free. You can play in the snow however and whenever you want, you can admire nature as you take a stroll in the forest, and having dinner alone will never feel as homely as if you were to do it with your family."

There was a small moment of silence between them. "That sounds amazing." Saber said with a hint of wonder.

"Yes, it truly is." The two spent the rest of their morning sitting in comfortable silence watching the sun rise.


End file.
